Jinxed
by King Of Anime
Summary: Kim and Ron are stricken with bad luck while they fight a new set of villains. How will they cope? What bad things could happen? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Jinxed**

**Chapter One**

Kim held Ron's arm tightly as they made their way to the theater. Their date was turning out to be the best one by far. They went to the park and listened to a jazz band play, then they went to a ritzy new restaurant that they had to reserve for four months in advance; even with their celebrity status and Wade's hacking skills. Now the final cherry to top their ultimate date sundae was to see the premiere of the new action flick _Steel Toe vs. Pain King_. The movie wouldn't be in theaters until next week, but Ron scored exclusive tickets, courtesy of Steel Toe.

They approached the man in the ticket booth and handed him their tickets. He smiled and let them in. They looked for their theater and found it, but before they could enter they encountered a horrible sight.

"Kim, Ron," Bonnie called. The brunette had Senior Senior Junior with her, who was carrying the food and drinks in his massive arms. He looked like a leaning tower and swayed every so often, but able to correct himself at just the right moment. Regardless, both looked stunning, which made Kim's blood boil. She didn't want any problems on her date, but Bonnie was one with a capital P.

Hi, Bonnie," Kim said through gritted teeth. Ron gave a calmer hello.

"My, my, you both look very nice. On a date or did you steal a designer outfit from Cocoa Banana and are here trying to hid from the authorities?" Bonnie laughed.

Kim bristled, but Ron's touch helped her simmer down.

"Actually we're about to go see the new _Steel Toe vs. Pain King_ movie. It's going to be bon-diggity!" Ron said.

"What a coincidence, so are we," Bonnie replied, her grin proudly displaying her happiness to see Kim, which meant another chance to humiliate her.

Ron could feel Kim's skin turning icy cold.

"Uh, KP? I think the movie is starting. Let's go find a seat." Ron pulled at Kim until she started to walk with him.

Bonnie flashed a wicked smile and walked behind them with Junior. Kim turned her head to glare at her rival.

"Don't let her get to you, Kim. She can't ruin our perfect date." Ron leaned in and kissed her neck.

Kim sighed and returned the favor. He always knew how to calm her down when she was getting in a "I want to tear your head off" mode.

They looked behind them and saw Bonnie glowering at them and trying to get Junior to kiss her neck. Problem was, he was having enough trouble carrying their drinks, large popcorn, and two hotdogs. Bonnie grabbed at his arm and tried to pull him into her.

This caused him to lose his footing and the food went flying. Bonnie's screams alerted everyone in the theater. Her outfit was now covered in soda, ketchup, and popcorn. Her hair covered her face, but Kim and Ron knew what her angry face looked like.

Everyone laughed at the sight. Bonnie ran out, with Junior close behind holding a handful of napkins and paper towels.

They entered the theater and found two empty seats in the center, the perfect viewpoint. They were surprised it hadn't been claimed by anyone else. People at these premieres acted like animals. Always wanting the best seat and if anyone so much as coughed, they would get pounced on. Kim and Ron looked around, but no one was claiming the seats, so they scooted over and sat down just as the previews were starting.

Kim nestled her head on Ron's well-developed shoulder. They didn't buy any drinks or food since they already ate. This gave them open space to curl up next to each other. It may have been an action flick, with tons of explosions and gunfire, but it was also a good time for the two teens to have some snuggle time; at least before they headed home.

The movie was beginning. Ron had waited for over a year to see this movie and he was seeing it with the love of his life leaning against him. Things were perfect.

Beep beep be BEEP, Beep beep be BEEP

Kim slapped her hand over the Kimmunicator to muffle the noise, but it didn't help much. People in the theater turned and put their fingers to their lips at the teens. Some looked ready to do the pouncing. Kim and Ron smiled at them and apologized as they quickly walked to the swinging door.

After they were out, Kim activated the device.

"Wade, this better be important," Kim growled.

Wade's face popped onto the screen, his hand up in a peace sign. "Hey guys, how's the movie?" he asked weakly.

"It just started," Ron replied. "Can this wait?"

Wade shook his head. "Sorry guys, criminals wait for no one."

"Can't Global Justice handle this?" Kim groaned.

"This mission is a request straight from Betty herself. They've tried to capture these new criminals several times, but have been unsuccessful. They sound pretty desperate."

"Who are they?" asked Ron, suddenly curious because Global Justice couldn't catch them.

Wade typed on his keyboard. "They call themselves the Jewel Sisters. Their names are Pearl, Jade, and Ruby."

"That fits," said Ron. "I'm guessing that bling is their thing?"

Wade nodded. "It's what they steal. Gems, jewels, jewelry, anything with precious stones"

"Ha, I so called that, boo-yah!" Ron pumped his fist up in the air.

"Calm down, Ron. Wade, what's the mission?" asked Kim.

"The sisters, and their henchmen, have been spotted at the Upperton Museum. There's a small jewel exhibit being displayed there, but the big prize is a large blue diamond called the Jinx Gem."

"The Jinx Gem?" Ron and Kim said together.

"Yeah, legend says that the gem has mystical powers and that anyone who touches the gem is temporarily afflicted with bad luck," Wade informed. "That's why it's called the _Jinx _Gem."

"We're on our way, Wade." Kim shut off the screen. "Let's go, Ron."

Ron looked back at the theater. He could hear the sounds of Steel Toe and Pain King fighting, and what's that? Explosions!? Gunfire!?

"Roooonnnn," Kim beckoned. She was bombarded by her boyfriend's attempt at a puppy dog pout. "Forget it, we'll see the movie when it comes out next week, now let's go!" She pulled Ron away from the theater. He was still digging his heels, so Kim decided to play hardball.

Kim grabbed Ron's head and planted a massive kiss on his lips. His socks nearly popped off. When she pulled away, Ron had a distant and happy look on his face.

"If you want more kisses like that, then you need to forget about the movie," Kim blackmailed.

"Done," Ron said immediately. "What're you waiting for, Kim? Let's move!" In a flash he was out the door.

Kim smiled. "Right behind you."

* * *

The Sloth pulled into the parking lot of the Upperton Museum. It seemed quiet, too quiet. There were no guards patrolling the area and the outside cameras were either turned off or destroyed.

Kim turned on the Kimmunicator. "Wade, is there a good way to sneak in?"

The boy genius typed at his computer, then looked at the screen. "There's a garage behind the main building, that's also where the security office is located."

Thanks, Wade." Kim shut off the Kimmunicator.

The two teens made their way to the back, making sure to be very quiet. Global Justice didn't have much information on the sisters or how dangerous they were. The only thing they knew was their names and that they had henchmen and henchwomen… lots of them.

They reached the back where the garage door was, but it was closed and locked from the inside. Kim noticed a vent on the wall next to the garage. That would be perfect for Rufus to scout the ahead area, but they left Rufus at Ron's house for their date and had decided that going home to pick him up would risk letting the criminals get away, so they unfortunately made the tough choice of leaving him behind, but Rufus understood the mission and was being fed information by Wade. So in spirit, he was with them.

Kim pulled out her laser lipstick from her pocket and began cutting at the steel door. After a few moments, there was a nice hold for the two to walk into. They immediately saw two black trucks that screamed criminal's car.

Kim and Ron each went to a truck and deflated the tires. After that, they headed for the security office. They walked down a hallway until they found the marked **Security Office**. They opened it and saw two henchmen sitting at the table looking at the cameras. One was dressed in a shiny, red jumpsuit, and one was in green. Their hair was sparkled and shiny the same color as their suits, making them look like walking gems.

To the right of the room, in a corner were several guards. They were unconscious and tied up.

"Hey Charlie, that you?" the green henchmen hollered at the sound of the door opening.

Kim and Ron thought fast. Before either of the henchmen could turn, they each received a well-placed karate chop to the back of the neck. Both feel like trees out of their chairs.

Ron lugged the two henchmen away and started tying them up in the corner while Kim stared at the cameras. She scanned each one until she found the one that was displaying the jewel exhibit.

There were at least two dozen henchmen and henchwomen walking around and gathering jewels and gems from display cases. Kim looked at the console for the alarm button, but frowned when she saw it was destroyed.

Ron finished tying up the criminals and checked on the unconscious security guards. All were unharmed. He returned to Kim's side.

"That's a lot of henchmen for a small jewel exhibit," Ron observed.

"They're probably expecting Global Justice," Kim replied. She motioned for him to follow her as they headed out towards the jewel exhibit.

Suddenly they heard a noise behind them and turned to face it. Six henchwomen, dressed in green, red, and white with similar hairstyles to their male counterparts, stood in the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of them snickered.

"Through you," Kim shot back.

The woman charged at Kim, screaming. She threw a punch, but Kim ducked it. Kim then grabbed the henchwoman's arm and flung her into her friends. They all toppled like bowling pins.

Two of them quickly recovered and charged the teens. Kim and Ron looked at each other. Without saying a word, Ron grabbed Kim's arms and swung her. Kim's legs crashed into the two villains. The rest of the group had gotten up and all attacked at once.

Kim ran along the wall and was now behind the henchwomen. They split up.

The first two went after Kim, but Kim's mastery of dozens of martial arts easily took them out. The last two tried to clothesline Ron. He jumped over them and roundhouse kicked one in the gut. As she doubled over, he delivered another kick to her head. The last one grabbed Ron from behind, but he hip tossed her into the wall, she grunted, and then was still.

The two teens looked around, but no one was left standing. Satisfied, they continued down the hallway.

They arrived at the jewel exhibit. The place was crawling with henchmen, all of them wearing the shiny outfits and crazy hair.

"Be careful! Those gems are very valuable and if you want to leave this museum intact, then you'll do as I say!!!"

The loud, female voice came from the back of the exhibit. Neither Kim nor Ron could see who it was, but it was obviously one of the sisters.

"We need to split up," Kim whispered.

Ron nodded. "Okay, I'll go this way, you go that way." He pointed each direction.

Kim gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Be careful."

Ron displayed a goofy smile for her and slowly crept behind some large display cases. Kim went in the other direction, behind some other display cases.

They kept looking to see if they could spot any of the sisters each time they moved. Some henchmen kept stuffing their bags full of jewels while others stood watch, every so often glacing around to make sure no one surprised them. Kim was halfway to another hiding spot when…

_**CRASH!!!**_

Everyone stopped and turned to Ron, who had accidentally knocked over the display case he was hiding behind. Ron stood up, smiled, and waved.

"Hey, guys," he walked backwards, the broken glass crunching under his feet. "I was just, uh, leaving."

Kim slapped her hand over her face. _Ron, you had to be clumsy now?_

The henchmen started towards Ron. Ron's back eventually hit a wall. He prepared himself, but Kim wasn't about to let her boyfriend/partner fight alone. Kim jump kicked out of her hiding spot and took out two henchmen. A henchwoman came at her from behind, but Ron's foot met her first. The two teen heroes stood back-to-back, ready.

"Sorry, KP. I didn't see the case tipping over," Ron tried apologizing.

"Not the time, Ron. We're fighting, apologizing is after." Kim upper-cutted one of the red guys in the chin, seeing a tooth fly out of his mouth.

More henchmen came and surrounded the teens. They were about to pounce when a voice stopped them.

"Enough!"

A woman decked out in a glittery, red suit was the owner of the voice. Her hair was blood red and had the same glittery effect as her outfit. Kim recognized her voice as the one that was yelling at the henchmen earlier.

"Well, well. The great Team Possible. I must say we're quite surprised to see you. We knew Global Justice was after us, but we had no idea that you two were recruited to capture us as well. This is truly an honor."

Two more women came to the villain's side. One was decked out in a shiny white suit; her hair was also white and glossy. The other had a green suit, with green, shiny hair.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves: This is Jade, Pearl, and I'm Ruby. And we are the Jewel Sisters."

To be continued.

* * *

Hello, everybody!!! Some of you may have noticed that my other story, A Mission That's Out of This World, has been removed. I've tried several times to keep working at it, but I always find myself at a wall.

So I am temporarily taking it off. Let's just say I'm putting the plot bunny in the cage to let him grow a little. I'm am going to finish it, but right now just isn't the right time.

I'm going with other stories that I have a better grip on, like this one. I apologize to all my readers for yanking away the candy, after you've had a bite. Please don't kill me.

I hope you all had a happy holiday and a happy new year. Please enjoy this new story. (I will complete this one). Please review!!! KingOAnime.

P.S. I know I haven't done this, but just to let you know: I don't own Kim Possible, even though I'd love too. She belongs to Disney, as do all her friends and family. The original characters, however, belong to me and none of you can have them. BWAHAHAHA!!!

But if you want to, just ask me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jinxed**

**Chapter Two**

The three Jewel Sisters watched their henchmen tie up Kim and Ron with a chain made from ruby, jade, and pearl. It looked pretty, but it was very strong and Kim knew it would be difficult getting out. She hoped that her laser lipstick could cut through it, but she needed a distraction. Luckily, the sisters provided one.

They all looked very proud of themselves and squealed in excitement while they hopped together, like a bunch of kangaroos.

"I can't believe it!" Jade said. "Team Possible came for us."

"That means we've hit the big time, girls." Pearl jumped a little higher.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "We're glad our presence excites you so much," Kim said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but we assumed we weren't big enough to catch your attention, but clearly Global Justice thinks we're dangerous enough to send Team Possible _and_ we caught them!" Pearl said.

The other sisters all started their high-pitched squealing again. All the henchmen had to cover their ears. Ron and Kim had to endure it since their hands were tied.

"Tell us how good we are," Ruby asked in a genuine manner.

Kim gave her a double take. "Wha'?"

"Tell us how good we're doing so far. I mean, how do we compare to the other villains you've faced?" asked Ruby, her eyes shining with anticipation.

Ron shrugged his shoulders at Kim's confusing look. Kim was confused on how to answer, but saw this as more time for her cut away at the chain.

"Um…okay," Kim started. "Well, you guys certainly are...acting like the top villains?"

The sisters grabbed each other's hands and began their squealing again, with some hopping.

"And…um…you look the part. Very villainous. I mean, dressing like your favorite jewel? Very classy, no other villain would've thought of that." Kim was lying of course, but she realized the sisters enjoyed being praised. Unfortunately, Ron blew it.

"I _was_ disappointed by your henchmen, though. Kim and I took out over a dozen of them with ease," Ron gloated. "And we can take out all of them in a second right no...OWWW!" Ron yelped after Kim kicked him.

The sisters glared at him. "We believe quantity is better than quality," Ruby spat.

"Enough chit-chat," Pearl said. "It's time for business."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you want all the jewels in the world."

Ruby nodded. "Precisely, we can truly be rich and beautiful, and these will help us." She pulled out a gun from her suit. It was small and had a space in the center where you could put something in it.

"Did you know that perfectly cut gems can enhance lasers?" Ruby informed. "Even the most harmless laser can turn into a deadly beam of destruction if it's re-directed through a jewel."

Ruby fired the gun and a laser came out. It looked small, like a laser pointer, and certainly couldn't hurt anyone, except maybe irritate them. Jade then handed Ruby a red gem. Kim was sure it was a ruby. Ruby placed the gem into the empty slot and fired. The laser was much bigger this time and had burned a decent sized hole in the concrete wall.

"See?" Ruby smiled.

"So, you came to steal these jewels to use them in your guns?" Kim asked.

"Sort of. Stealing ammo for our guns is only half of the job. A perk, really. The main prize is _this_." Pearl held up a large blue gem that Ron and Kim instantly recognized.

"The Jinx Gem." Pearl gazed at it as if almost hypnotized.

"Surely you must have heard the legends?" asked Jade.

"You mean like it giving you bad luck?" said Kim.

Jade smiled. "A brief description, but yes. Everyone who has held the gem was slowly stricken with bad luck. The longer they possessed it, the more bad juju they got."

Pearl took over. "My sisters and I realized that fancy death rays or clones are far too bothersome for the job we intend to pull. Engulfing security guards or Global Justice agents in bad luck is much simpler."

Pearl handed Ruby the gem, which she placed into her gun. It fit snuggly in the barrel.

"Anyone who gets hit with this beam will be the walking bad luck. It's like breaking 10,000 mirrors or walking by hundreds of black cats." Ruby snickered, followed by her sisters, as she aimed the gun at Kim and Ron. "And you two get to be our test subjects."

* * *

Kim grinned. "Sorry, but Ron and I are nobodies test subjects." Ruby fired the gun. It sent out a wavy blue beam, but the jeweled chain holding them slipped off and Ron and Kim and dodged it.

Two henchmen, a red one and a green one, launched themselves at Ron. Ron's MMP skills kicked in and he flipped over them. Both henchmen slide across the floor, almost into Pearl who jumped out of the way.

"Shoot them!" Jade yelled at Ruby.

"We might hit the henchmen," Ruby stated.

"Who cares, we can get new ones." Jade's face was turning blue from all the yelling while Kim and Ron were beating all their minions one by one.

"I am not paying for new henchmen." Jade was about to argue, but her sister's sharp glare shut her up.

Ruby quietly waited for an opening. She knew Kim and Ron would be too busy fighting the henchmen to put all their attention on her, so she just had to wait for an opening and then she could fire.

Kim delivered a powerful kick to the gut of a pearly white henchwoman that sent her flying into two more of her white counterparts. Suddenly, she heard clinking sound.

She looked down to see four small pearls at her feet and Pearl, who had thrown them, laughing at her. For a split second, Kim wondered why she would throw her favorite object at her feet and knelt down to pick them up. She stopped when she heard them clicking, sounding just like Duff Killigan's exploding golf balls.

"Oh snap." Kim dived away from the pearls. They exploded with tremendous force, sending pieces of the floor up into the air. Kim brushed off the dust and debris off her arms.

She looked around for Pearl, but instead saw Jade. She was holding something between her fingers and was aiming them at Ron. Ron was too busy fighting several henchmen to notice. Jade threw the objects.

"Ron, look out!" Kim yelled.

Ron heard Kim's voice and had just enough time to duck as a pair of shurikens, made of jade, embedded themselves into the wall.

Jade angrily glared at Kim and threw another set of shurikens at her. Kim flipped several times to avoid them, but saw more exploding pearls rolling at her. Kim attempted to change direction in mid-flip, but the pearls exploded before she could. Kim was blown back and was slammed against the wall.

Kim was struggling to stand up. Her back screamed in pain, but she persevered and got on her feet. Ruby was standing several feet away from her, aiming her gun at the heroine.

"_Good luck _dodging this," Ruby snickered, and fired the gun.

Kim put her arms up from instinct, expecting the shot. But instead of her getting hit, it was Ron, who had jumped in the way.

The blue beam collided with him. He was covered in a blue aura, which dissipated after Ruby stopped firing. He then fell to his knees.

Kim rushed to help her fallen boyfriend/partner, but was immediately shot at by Ruby, who now had a clear shot. She was so focused on Ron that she didn't dodge. The beam hit her and all she could see for a few seconds was blue. Then she felt her knees get wobbly, and fell.

* * *

Ruby and her sisters laughed triumphantly over the bodies of Kim and Ron. They were quite proud of their handiwork. But it was short-lived when they began to stand.

"Mmmmm, that was weird," Kim said as she rubbed her head. "Are you okay, Ron?"

Ron nodded. "Good to go, KP. I felt a slight tingly sensation when I got shot, but I feel fine now."

"Let's see." Jade snapped her fingers and a group of henchmen and henchwomen attacked.

If Ruby's plan worked, the two teen heroes shouldn't be able to beat them. However, to the sister's shock, Kim and Ron were doing fine. Each minion fell before them, and even though more came, they were being decimated by the duo.

"What's happening?" Pearl growled, trying to hide her shock.

"I-I don't know," Ruby said as she looked at her gun.

"Maybe that Jinx Gem has no powers," Jade wondered.

"No, it has to, or else all our plans are ruined." Ruby desperately looked over her gun. Everything was perfect, nothing was broken or out of place. _Was Jade right?_ Ruby thought.

"I think it's time we skedaddled out of here," said Pearl as she began to gather her minions.

"I'm with her. At least we have all these jewels, come on, Ruby," Jade urged.

Ruby was upset, but realized that getting captured now was not part of the plan. She could think of another way to stop Team Possible if they tried to intervene in their plans. Now she just had to get away.

Ron saw the sisters attempting to flee. "KP, they're getting away."

Kim followed his finger to see Ruby, Jade, and Pearl heading for the exit, with as much treasure as they could carry.

"I don't think so," Kim said as she whipped out a tube of hair gel. It was almost identical to the one she had on the mission against Shego and Motor Ed, except this tube contained super sticky gel.

She aimed the tube at the sisters, but suddenly a wave of light-headedness hit her. She wobbled for a second before finding her footing.

"Kim, are you okay?" Ron put a hand on her shoulder, concerned, but then he too got lightheaded.

Kim quickly shook her head. "I'm fine." She couldn't explain that feeling she just had, but now wasn't the time. Ron had also recovered and was standing next to Kim, waiting for her to fire. Kim aimed at the fleeing sisters and squeezed.

Unfortunately the gadget malfunctioned and the gel shot out at Ron and Kim instead. They were instantly encased in a cube of sticky hair gel.

Kim tried to speak, but quickly stopped when the foul taste of hair gel entered her mouth. Ron was looking at her, his mouth clamped shut after seeing Kim try to talk.

They heard laughter and craned their heads in its direction, but the gel kept them stuck. Even moving a finger took a massive amount of effort.

The Jewel Sisters were on the ground, doubled over in laughter. Kim wished she could kick those smiles off their faces.

"I-I think i-it's t-t-time to go," Jade said while trying to giggle.

Ruby and Pearl quickly ran out the exit, along with the rest of their crew, and with all the gem and jewels safely tucked in big bags.

Kim and Ron kicked and scraped to get out, but it was too much. Then Kim got an idea. Maybe alone they couldn't get out, but _together _they would have a better chance.

Kim motioned for Ron to follow her lead. Because of the gel, he could only give a small nod, but he understood. Kim slowly inched closer to Ron. Ron did the same.

After slow, agonizing moments of slow swimming in gel, they were just a few inches from each other. Kim put her legs up, and Ron did the same. They put their feet together, sole to sole.

Ron got what Kim had in mind and was already bending his legs as far down as he could. Kim followed. Once they were in place, Kim put her hand up for a countdown. Ron mini nodded, letting her know he was ready.

3…2…**1!**

The two heroes pushed with all the strength they had left in them. The extra help gave Ron and Kim enough momentum to break out of the gel prison. They tumbled on the floor until the wall stopped them.

Kim picked herself up and headed for Ron, who was already up.

"You okay?" she asked.

Ron flashed her a grin, and then started to giggle. Softly at first, but it quickly grew to a loud chuckle.

"What?" said Kim, sounding annoyed.

Ron pointed to her head. Kim whipped out her compact and looked in the tiny mirror. The small mirror showed Kim her entire head; including the massive Mohawk she was now sporting.

"You look like a punk rocker," Ron wheezed. He remembered Kim's other hair disaster when they went after Motor Ed and Shego.

Kim wanted to punch him, but soon she too suddenly broke into a fit of giggles that evolved into a louder, more energetic form.

Ron was confused. Kim tossed him her compact. Ron saw in the mirror that he too had on an odd hair-do. His hair was parted both ways, and looked a lot like two bird wings sticking out of his head.

They settled down after their laughing had subsided and went straight back into mission mode.

"Come on," said Kim in a now serious tone as she fixed her hair. "Let's get those Sisters."

The two ran down the hall. They weren't in too big of a hurry. They had flattened all of the villain's getaway car's tires. They weren't going anywhere.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces when they see their vans," said Ron, chuckling. His unruly hair helped him put it back into its normal state, which made it look unruly and not normal. Perfect.

Kim's hair also had returned to her natural look, the way she liked it. They rounded the corner of the garage, expecting a dumbstruck, and angry Jade, Ruby, and Pearl, but what they got was an empty garage.

"What?" Kim said, shocked. "Where are they?"

Ron pointed to a pair of four flat tires. The same ones they had tampered with.

"They must've had four spare tires. What are the odds?" Ron tentatively shrugged. He could see Kim's nostrils flaring like they were about to spit fire out and her breathing had become shallow, but it was so loud it echoed around the garage wall.

"Come on," Kim growled. "We can still catch them in the Sloth."

Kim and Ron hurried to their car. They hopped in and Kim turned the key, but the car wouldn't start. It sputtered for a few moments, then stopped. Black smoke billowed out from under the hood.

Ron rushed over and checked under the hood. More black smoke poured out, covering Ron in a black fog. He coughed the vile smoke out of his lungs and peered at the engine.

"Uh, KP? I know I'm no expert, but the engine isn't supposed to be on fire…is it?"

Kim screamed and threw her hands into air. "AHHHHHHH!!! What's going on!!!??? First: the gadget backfires, allowing the villains to run away. Second: they just happened to have _four _spare tires for each van and drive away with the jewels, and now _this_!"

Kim continued hitting her fists on the steering wheel as Ron thought. He suddenly had a "duh" moment, which was rare.

"KP, maybe this is happening because of that beam Ruby hit us with. She said that the Jinx Gem would 'curse us with bad luck'," Ron repeated Ruby's words, even mimicking her voice.

Kim realized Ron was right. Thank goodness for his out of the blue thoughts. "Well, since we're jinxed, I guess catching the Sisters now is useless. Let's just call Wade and get a ride so we can finish our date."

"I don't think we can KP," Ron pointed to his watch. It was 11:01. Ron wasn't aloud to have Kim out past eleven or else there would be a black hole with his name on it.

Kim shook her head. _Just past eleven, of course. _

Kim pushed the activation button on the Kimmunicator to call Wade. The device sparked and Kim saw the screen crack and shatter into little pieces.

"Great, now I can't call Wade." This bad luck thing was getting annoying, and she had only had it for a few minutes. Kim looked around and saw a bus stop.

Kim sat down on the bench while Ron checked when the next bus was going to come.

"Eleven fifteen," he announced, much to both their surprise. "I guess our luck's changing," Ron grinned.

Kim put a finger to her lips. "Shhhh, don't jinx it!"

To be Continued.

* * *

Thank you everyone for waiting. College and work are taking over my life, and money is really tight, so my brother and I need to share one computer, for school, instead of each of us having one, which was the original plan. So, my updates might be a little later than usual.

But I will continue to write and I hope that you will continue to read. The Fan Fiction Awards are coming up and I hope that everyone goes out there and votes!!!

And as always, please review. KingOAnime.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Here is the next chapter; enjoy! KingOAnime.

* * *

**Jinxed**

**Chapter Three**

James and Anne were pacing back and forth so much that it left an imprint in the living room carpet. Anne looked at the clock on the fireplace mantle: 1:07 A.M. Jim and Tim were asleep on the couch. They had tried to stay up to wait for Kim and Ron.

"Where are they?" Anne was very worried. Kim and Ron always called if they were stuck in a mission or something, but neither them, Carol and Carl, nor Wade had heard anything. She remembered hearing Rufus's worried squeaking. Wade had even called the police to check out the museum. All they found were the unconscious security guards and the Sloth; abandoned and out of commission with a blown up engine.

James held his wife's shoulders tightly. "It'll be alright, honey. Kimmie and Ronald can do anything. I'm sure that they're fine. There's no reason to get so worked up."

Anne smiled up at her husband. She was so proud to see he was handling the situation so well. Usually he jumped to conclusions or blew up.

They heard the front door open and saw Ron and Kim enter the house.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?!" James boomed. "WE WERE WORRIED SICK!!!"

Anne rolled her eyes at her husband's "control of the situation" and hugged Kim and Ron, just happy that they were all right.

The tweebs stood up, awakened by their father's outcry. "Kim's home?"

"Sorry, everyone," Kim said, as she and Ron returned the hug. "We ran into some bad luck."

When Anne pulled away, she noticed several scratches and cuts on Ron and Kim's bodies. Parts of their clothing were torn and she didn't notice it at first, but their faces were very dirty.

"What happened?" A look of surprise was on her face. James and the tweebs were also shocked by the duo's appearance.

Kim and Ron looked at each other. "Take a seat."

* * *

Anne couldn't believe the story she was hearing as she treated Kim and Ron's wounds. Being shot with a laser beam that supposedly gave you bad luck was unbelievable, but then again, unbelievable was what Kim and Ron did.

Kim had explained about the Kimmunicator breaking earlier so Anne had called Wade and left the phone unhooked, lying on the table so he could hear the story.

Kim winced as her mother put some alcoholic disinfectant on a deep cut on her shoulder. It embarrassed both her and Ron to discuss it, but they needed to. To show how bad this bad luck thing was.

Kim continued, "So after the Sloth broke, Ron and I found a bus stop only a few feet away. The bus was also due to arrive in a few minutes. We thought we had a break…"

"…But boy we're we wrong," Ron finished.

Jim and Tim had popped some popcorn and were eating it slowly. This was like a great movie. Only it involved their sister and her boyfriend. Still, they liked to hear about their sister's embarrassing moments, and this one was surely going to rival the others.

"The bus came at the right time and Ron and I were happy to see no one else on the bus. We talked to the driver, who was a big fan of ours, and he agreed to take us home." Kim looked at Ron who took over.

"Unfortunately, we didn't realize until much later, but the driver was going in the wrong direction. He thought we lived in Lowerton. We quickly stopped him, explained we lived in Middleton, and he turned around. A half an hour later, we found that he was once again going the wrong way. He was going to Upperton. He turned around again, but then two of his tires blew out. So KP and I decided to jump off and just walk…OW!"

"Sorry," Anne apologized as she finished wrapping Ron's injuries.

Kim took over. "Ron and I had walked for a few minutes and we thought we were home free, but out of nowhere, we saw a large group of stray dogs. Rottweilers, Great Danes, Pit Bulls. All the big, nasty ones that could gnaw your face off. They saw us and immediately began chasing us. We ran as fast as we could, but those dogs were catching up. Ron spotted a grove of thick bushes and we jumped head first into them and were happy to see the dogs rush past us."

"We escaped the crazy dogs, but the bushes we ran into were thorny. With thorns as big as my finger. And the bushes were concealing a big mud puddle, which we had jumped into." Kim glared at her brothers, who were snickering. They shut up after seeing their sister's death gaze. "So after we got out of the bushes, we walked back with no more problems." Kim finished with a feigned smile.

She walked over to the phone. "Did you get all that Wade?"

"_Got it, Kim. Sounds like you and Ron had a pretty rough night. I want to do some tests to see if I can figure out what's going on, but my mom is already upset that I'm up this late. We'll do it first thing in the morning. That okay?"_

Kim didn't like the thought of keeping this sickness any longer, but reluctantly agreed.

"_I already sent Rufus back to Ron's house and I'll start searching for any new leads to the Jewel Sisters…and, um, I'll make you a new Kimmunicator."_

"Thanks Wade, you rock." Kim hung up the phone.

"We'll, I better get home too. The rents must be worried sick," said Ron.

"I'll drive you home Ronald…"

"No!!!" Ron stopped Mr. Possible. "If I go in your car, it's going to breakdown, or blow up, or something like that. I'll walk, it's only a few blocks away."

"Are you sure?" Anne asked, her mind filling with images of all the bad things that could happen to him.

"It's cool Mrs. Dr. P. No dog can outrun Ron Stoppable." He turned to Kim. I'll see you in morning?"

"You betcha." Kim wrapped Ron in a soft hug, so that they didn't agitate their wounds. After they separated, Kim kissed him once on the cheek and twice on the lips. "That's for good luck."

"Ronald, I'm calling your parents to fill them in on the situation," Mr. Possible said.

"Thanks Mr. Dr. P."

* * *

Kim waited till she knew Ron was at his house. After receiving his call and hearing his voice she said goodnight and got ready for bed.

She changed into some pajamas, brushed her teeth, and climbed into her soft bed. She was just moments from entering a great dream when she heard a sound coming from beneath her.

**Crack!!!**

The bed sunk suddenly. Kim was jolted out of her peaceful slumber and was now sinking into the middle of her bed. She got and looked under it.

Several of the wooden boards that held the mattress up had snapped in two. Kim knew this was the work of her bad luck bug.

Still she wasn't going to succumb to it. She grabbed her pillow, some sheets, and Panderoo, and headed downstairs for the couch; quietly tiptoeing as she walked past her parent's and brother's rooms. She unfolded the couch, turning it into a bed.

She hopped on and rested her head. _This is nice,_ she thought. And soon she was off in dreamland.

In her dream, Kim was with Ron in the Roman Coliseum. They were fighting a pack of wild lions and tigers while several soldiers on chariots were shooting arrows at them. An audience of thousands cheered for them; chanting their names.

"For honor and glory!" Kim and Ron cried as they began charging the cacophony of killer cats with a spear and a shield in each hand.

Suddenly Ron and Kim tripped on some rocks in the ground. They tumbled forward and were both swallowed by two big lionesses. The entire crowd watching roared with laughter at Ron and Kim's folly.

Then Empress Bonnie held out her hand and gave a royal thumbs down. "Nice try K."

The sudden turn of events caused Kim to awaken. She sat upright, trying to piece together the dream. No, _the nightmare_ she had just had. She brushed the hair out of her face and moaned.

Every dream she had involving Ron had been perfect. In her dreams, they defeated all sorts of villains and creatures, saved people, and had some pretty interesting romantic situations that she wouldn't mind trying out for real, but this was the first time she and Ron didn't have a happy ending.

_Even my dreams are unlucky. _Kim punched her pillow a few times and rested her head again. "But at least the bed's alright."

As if on cue, Kim heard a snap and the bed went crooked. A spring had broken, causing it to fold back halfway. She now found herself on a bed that was shaped like a big Z. Kim tried to make the bed flat, even going so far as to jump on it in frustration. But it wouldn't budge.

"Me and my big mouth."

Kim finally relented and decided to sleep on the floor. The floor couldn't break. Could it?

* * *

The doorbell rang the next morning. Kim opened it and saw Ron, or at least it looked like him. His hair was messier than usual, his clothes were dirty, his eyes were half open and saggy, and he wasn't smiling so much as he was scowling.

"Hey…KP," he groaned out. He sounded like a zombie. He looked like a zombie.

"Oh my gosh! Ron, what happened?" she said as she closed the door. She put her arm around his waist to hug him, mainly to keep him from falling over.

"I didn't get much sleep last night. My bed broke, every other place I slept seemed to want to keep me up, then my mom forgot to pay the water bill, so I couldn't take a shower or get clean clothes, and to top it all off my scooter's tires went flat, it wouldn't start, and...those dogs found me again. I tried to run, but I was too tired." Kim's face flashed with fear, but Ron waved his hand. "Don't worry, they didn't bite me, but they are very slobbery when they lick. And I forgot my buddy, Rufus back at home."

Ron tried smiling for Kim's parents as he was led into the kitchen by Kim, but he was unsuccessful and frowned instead.

"Geez, you look like you went through a war Ronald," James observed.

Anne slapped him on his shoulder. "Be nice," she whispered.

"I'm okay Mr. and Mrs. Dr…P…" Ron conceded to his exhaustion and collapsed on Kim.

James helped Kim quickly move him on the couch, which James had fixed with reinforced titanium. It wasn't going to break again.

"He needs sleep," Anne declared. The doctor in her was quickly taking over as she checked his heart rate, blood pressure, and other vital signs. She then went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. She lifted Ron's head up and began slowly pouring the water into his mouth.

"We should wait until he's had some sleep before you two go to Wade's" James suggested, but made it sound more like an order.

Kim didn't want to be unlucky anymore; she had suffered enough of it, but she also didn't want to go without Ron. They were in this together; they were a team, Team Possible to be precise.

Kim agreed to her dad's wish. James left to go inform Carol and Carl about their son and to go pick up Rufus. Everyone knew he wanted to be with Ron.

Kim called Wade, but it was busy. She'd try at another time.

* * *

A few hours had past. Ron was still sleeping peacefully. For once nothing catastrophically bad happened. Kim had tried several times to call Wade, but kept getting the busy tone. Her mom tried it a few seconds later and low and behold _she _got through.

Wade was happy to wait and wished Ron luck in his sleep.

_We need all the luck we can get,_ Kim thought. She was by Ron's side the entire time. She held his hand and even sang a few lullabies she knew.

Rufus was on Kim's shoulder. He was happy his best friend was all right and was hungrily munching on some nachos that James had gotten from Bueno Nacho.

Ron would stir every so often and open his eyes. He usually said something cheesy, like "If this is heaven, it's looking good so far." Or, "I must be dead because there's an angel already here for me." But every so often he would be sincere and ask if she was alright, when it should be _himself _he needs to worry about.

Kim knew he was speaking out of sheer tiredness, but she loved everytime he did it. It just reaffirmed her feelings for him. She knew that if she was on the bed right now, he would be sitting by her side and he would never leave her. Never. She didn't intend to leave either.

"Sleep tight my Naco Boy," she said as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Wade smiled as he opened the door and saw Kim and a refreshed looking Ron. He only needed some sleep and was looking much better than he did earlier.

"We better start soon." Wade looked past Kim and Ron, noticing the sun was already in the afternoon position. Ron and Kim had class shortly and he didn't want to make them late.

"It's alright Wade. Middleton University is fully aware of our _special case_ and have agreed to be flexible," Kim assured the genius.

Wade led Ron and Kim into his room where he had all his equipment already set up. He motioned for them to move to the center of the room. Rufus hopped off Ron and sat on Wade's desk.

"Stand still guys." Wade typed on his keyboard. Some colored rings came out of the ceiling and began descending. They surrounded Kim and Ron and began to rotate.

Kim held Ron's hand and gave it a squeeze. Ron squeezed back.

"This is going to scan you," Wade shouted over the increasing noise.

The rings began to rotate faster and faster around Ron and Kim, who were standing as still as possible. They were afraid if they moved even an inch, a ring would take of their head off.

After a few moments, the rings slowed down and returned to the ceiling. Wade looked at his screen; occasionally he would ooh and ahh.

"Please tell me that ooh and ahh are good," Kim begged as she and Ron moved to see what Wade was looking at.

Wade shook his head. "Sorry Kim, but it isn't good at all. That beam that Ruby hit you guys with? It completely messed up your normal vibes."

Kim and Ron gave him deer-in-the-headlight looks.

"You two are filled with bad juju. And it appears endless."

"You mean it isn't going to go away?" Kim asked, a hint of dread in her voice.

"Not on it's own. We need to get that gem back so I can scan it and come up with a cure. Having the gem _and_ the gun would be better. Knowing villains, I'm guessing Ruby might have a reverse on that gun of hers."

"Do we know where they're going to strike next?" Ron leaned in and almost spilled Wade's soda on his keyboard, which would've caused a major computer failure, but Wade was able to catch it in time.

He gave Ron a 'be careful and don't touch anything' glare. "So far I have lots of places where jewels are being displayed, but it's nothing definitive and there are _a lot _of jewel displays. Did the sisters say anything about their next theft at all?"

"No," Kim said. "Only that they were stocking up on jewels as ammo for their guns for what they called _'The Big Job.'_"

Wade huffed. "Well, I'll keep trying to narrow it down. See which places have the biggest jewels or the largest collections."

"Please and thank you." Kim smiled at the genius.

"But what about our current condition?" Ron asked. "Everything misfortunate comes at mine and Kp's way."

"Crawl into a hole and wait there. This isn't going away, so you'll just have to try and live life normally as best as you can," Wade answered.

Ron wanted to complain, but Kim's touch stopped him. He realized what she was saying with her eyes. _"He's doing the best he can. We need to just go about our normal routine."_

Ron and Kim said goodbye to Wade and left. After they were at the corner of the street, Kim stopped Ron and faced him.

"Ron, I know this is tough on you, but we need to be strong. This curse so far hasn't been dangerous, just really annoying. We can stick through this and get back our normal-selves once we take out those Jewel Sisters and get the Jinx Gem."

"I-I know KP, but what if this curse is fatal? We haven't even experienced a full day with it. I can't bear it if anything happens to you, I'll…" Ron's words were cut off when Kim kissed him.

She cupped his face into her hands. "Ron Stoppable, I know you will always protect me. Just like I will always protect you. I don't like this jinx curse anymore than you do. But I know that nothing serious will happen to us as long as we're together. Okay?"

Ron nodded and wrapped his arms around her. He smelled the strawberry smell in her hair from her shampoo. He stroked her hair, feeling the soft silkiness. He looked deep into her emerald eyes; eyes that revealed how much he truly meant to her. She tilted her head and moved in for a passionate kiss…

A car came speeding by and went though a large puddle that was by the street corner. A wave of water flew up and came down on the couple. Ron spit the vile water out of his mouth as Kim began trying to fix her now sopping wet hair. Rufus was the only lucky one, since he was in Ron's pocket.

The moment had been ruined. By bad luck; again.

"Let's just get to school," Kim grumbled.

To be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Jinxed**

**Chapter Four**

Kim and Ron waved goodbye to Mrs. Possible as she drove away. They felt a little lucky when Kim's mom drove them to college and nothing went horribly wrong. To them, it seemed like a miracle.

The two walked arm in arm together as they made their way to their classes. Kim leaned into Ron a little. She knew he was worried. They had different classes today, so they would be away from each other for a couple of hours.

Ron looked down at Kim's face. She looked up at him and smiled in a way that said, "It's going to be all right."

As they walked, all the other students were staring and whispering to themselves. After they stopped the Lowardian invasion, their celebrity status really shot up. So they weren't surprised by all the stares and whispers. It came with the territory. They usually just ignored it and went on with life.

Kim and Ron stayed vigil the entire walk. They avoided going near anything that might fall on them, break, or explode in their faces. Having a bad luck aura really made them kind of paranoid. They had no idea what might happen.

The crowd of students and faculty continued to gawk and take pictures of the couple.

Finally they reached the fork in the concrete path. It branched off in several directions, which lead to different buildings. Kim had Algebra in the Science and Math building and Ron had World Civilizations in the Humanities building.

The two looked at their respective destinations with reluctance. Kim held Ron close, not wanting to let go. Ron stroked her hair; knowing people were watching, but didn't care. The crowd surrounding the intersection took pictures with their cell phones to capture the moment.

"You be safe, Ron Stoppable," Kim said, but made it sound like a demand.

"You too, KP."

"I'll see you at practice?" Kim had cheerleading practice and Ron had football. Both would be on the field, so they would get to at least _see_ each other.

Ron grinned. "Yeah, have to make sure my lady sees me tear it up on the gridsteel."

"_Grid-__iron_, Ron, it's called the gridiron" Kim corrected.

"Oh, yeah." Ron lifted Kim's head to gaze into her emerald eyes one more time. He leaned in, their lips just inches apart...

"LOOK OUT!" A loud voice yelled.

A student on a skateboard was rolling fast, right towards Kim and Ron. The two reacted quickly and separated just in the knick of time. The skateboarder rode in between them and yelled, "Sorry!" as he sped away.

Kim and Ron assumed their position and leaned into each other for that kiss, but…

"HEADS UP!!!" Another student, this time on a bike, rode through them and once again interrupted them.

Kim and Ron tried this several more times, but each time they got close, someone would force them to separate. Even two guys carrying a large pane of glass for construction on one of the building broke the two apart.

Kim sighed. By the seventh or eighth time, Kim could see from Ron's eyes that the moment had come and gone. Both looked disappointed, but smiled anyway.

"See ya," Kim said, and walked towards her class. She looked behind her to see Ron mouth, _"I'm sorry."_ Kim just shook her head lightly and silently mouthed back, _"It's okay." _ She blew him an air kiss, which he caught and put into his pocket before walking away. She would've enjoyed a _real_ kiss, but luck still wasn't on their side.

* * *

Ron entered his classroom. He was a few minutes late because the classroom was on the fourth floor and the elevators were broken. So he ran up the stairs, but every student was using them and it slowed down traffic to a crawl. Luckily, Gregory Reynolds, was an understanding teacher.

He was younger than most of the other teachers around campus, being in his mid-twenties. The students all loved him. He respected them, listened to them, and could relate to many of them.

Ron and him had grown to like each other. The faculty was made aware of Ron and Kim's missions and how they would have to be lenient. Mr. Reynolds even let Ron keep Rufus in his pocket, which was against school rules, as long as he didn't cause any trouble.

Mr. Reynolds had a lot of respect for Ron and Kim. He thought what they did was inspirational and very brave. They were true heroes in his book.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. R," said Ron, huffing.

Mr. Reynolds smiled. "It's quite okay, Ron. We are starting on chapter three today, the Persian Empire."

Ron found a desk next to one of his teammates on the football team, James Tyler. They had become friends on and off the field. He high-fived him and pulled out his notebook and textbook.

Mr. Reynolds turned away from the class to write information on the blackboard. Ron wrote everything down until his pencil snapped in two. He reached into the pocket of his backpack for another, but couldn't find one.

"Hey dude, do you have another pencil I could borrow?" Ron asked James.

"Sure." James reached into his backpack and retrieved one for him.

"Thanks." Ron began scribbling the notes he had missed, but almost immediately the pencil snapped in two again. However the pencil was long enough that he could still write with it and he could use the other broken half to erase with.

Then the pencil lead broke and the pencil snapped into _three _pieces.

"Aw man!" Ron groaned. "Does anyone else have a pencil?"

No one else had an extra, which left Ron to try and memorize the entire one and a half hour lecture.

James leaned over to whisper into Ron's ear. "I'll e-mail you my notes, okay? Can't have you failing or Coach will bench you."

Ron was very grateful his friend was there to help. He was getting tired of all this. He knew it was his bad luck. Although nothing serious was happening, he knew it _could _happen.

"Are you okay?" James asked noticing Ron looking around the room like something was going to attack him.

"Wha'?" Ron looked at James.

"I said 'are you okay?' You're acting like one of those villains are going to barge in here."

"I wish," Ron said under his breath so James couldn't hear him. That would be a welcome sight for Ron. At least classes would be cancelled.

Ron reached into his pocket to pet Rufus, but froze when he felt an empty pocket. "Rufus?" He was sure his buddy was with him when Kim and him went their separate ways to class. He felt his other pockets and looked on the floor around him to see if he fell out, but to no avail.

Rufus was gone.

* * *

Kim burst through the door of the large lecture hall huffing. Dozens of eyes turned and stared at her. She looked at the clock on the wall. She was ten minutes late.

"Well, well, well. Ms. Possible. Late, I see. I guess you feel that being a celebrity means you can come to class whenever you wish," said the teacher, Barry Steinmore in a snide tone.

He was an older man, in his mid-fifties, with a slim frame and a nose that hooked downward and made him look like a grumpy vulture. He had developed the nickname Boring Barry or Mr. Stein-_bore_ for his droning lectures that put everyone to sleep.

He was the most hated teacher at Middleton University, but the college kept him because of his high intelligence and credentials. He regarded Kim and Ron as vigilantes who had no business in doing things that were meant for the "proper authorities." When Kim found out how much he despised her and Ron, she tried to convince him that their actions were good and helped the world, but that backfired and only made him hate them more; now believing them to be egotistical children.

He seemed to have a personal vendetta against Kim. He gave her extra homework, criticized her every move in class, and punished her at any chance he got. But regardless, she wanted to prove herself. She wasn't going to be a quitter. However, now she knew how Ron felt about Mr. Barkin; only she didn't give Boring Barry the look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Steinbore, I, uh, mean Steinmore. I ran into some trouble."

* * *

Actually Kim had been _running _from trouble. She was only a few feet away from her class when she was surrounded by members of a new club that had been started: her fan club. In moments she was in a sea of screaming fans that wanted everything from her autograph, to a lock of her hair.

She had been successful in avoiding them, but somehow they found out when and where her class was. She needed to escape. Thinking quickly, she jumped over the crowd and bolted for the elevator, but it was out of order.

So she ran down the stairs, hopping over the rails to get a lead. She then ran across campus to the library, while she heard the crazy fans yelling from behind.

"Kim! Please sign my shirt!"

"Eat the lunch I made for you!"

"Kiss me!!!"

She had made it into the library and hopped over the librarian's desk and tucked herself underneath. The librarian, Ms. Fields had given Kim a surprised and slightly annoyed look.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Fields, but there's a crowd of psycho fans that want tear me apart and keep pieces of me for their scrapbooks."

The older woman smiled. She didn't know Kim very well, but she appreciated all Team Possible did and didn't want to see a student get mauled like a zebra.

The fan club members poured into the library, looking anxiously in all directions for their idol.

"She went for the gym," Ms. Fields announced in a hushed tone. The fans noisily ran for the exit. "Shhhhhh!!!" Mrs. Fields put her finger to her lips. The fans quietly left and headed for the gym, which was on the other side of campus.

When Kim saw that the coast was clear, she emerged out from under the desk. "Thanks, Ms. Fields, you rock!"

The librarian nodded silently and tapped at her wristwatch. Kim looked at the clock display on her Kimmunicator and had seen that she was now late for class.

* * *

Kim knew she couldn't tell Mr. Steinmore. He would only lecture her on excuses and present her with more homework than the rest of the class. She bit her tongue and looked around for an empty seat.

She found one in the back, which was perfect because that way she could sit in the shadows and not be noticed. She didn't like Mr. Steinmore looking at her; he would only focus his fury on her in the form of complex math equations.

As Kim sat, she heard a creaking noise underneath her. In an instant, the desk collapsed and brought Kim down. The loud noise of the desk breaking caused everyone to turn and stare. Snickers and giggles could be heard from the crowd.

Kim stood up and rubbed her butt. It didn't hurt quite as much as her pride.

"Ms. Possible!" Mr. Steinmore's voice boomed. "First you come into my class late, and now you destroy school property?"

"But it wasn't my fault," Kim protested.

"She's lying, Sir," said a voice from the crowd of students. A blonde woman stood up over the mass of heads, looking at Kim with a little evil grin. "I saw her deliberately break that desk because she's mad at you for criticizing her tardiness."

The woman was Kim's newest rival and fellow cheerleader, Katy Winslow. She had been the top cheerleader, the idol for all the boys on campus, and was even being considered for head cheerleader until Kim came. Once Kim stepped onto campus, most of the hot guys ran to her, she lost her limelight, and she was hearing rumors that the coach was going to make Kim the head cheerleader, even though this was only her first semester. Ever since then, she's found ways to make Kim's life harder. She also despised Kim's goody two shoes attitude. It sickened her.

Kim glared at Katy who turned and looked at Mr. Steinmore with an innocent look. He gave in immediately.

"Thank you for telling me, Ms. Winslow." He faced Kim again. "Ms. Possible, you will sit here in the front of the class and answer fifty polynomial, trinomial, and quadratic equations," he faced the class, "and no one can leave until Ms. Possible finishes." He began writing the equations on the board.

Kim felt really exposed. She knew that she couldn't answer all the questions. She could barely understand any of it. Even if she did complete the task, it would take her at least a year.

The students all gave Kim dirty, angry looks. She basically had ruined their day, but Kim knew who the real culprit was. She sighed as she walked the gauntlet down the aisle of students. She could feel their dagger eyes being bored into her.

Mr. Steinmore handed her a _large _piece of chalk and motioned for her to start. Katy smirked at Kim. Kim stuck her tongue out at Katy, then turned and began to work.

She barely had started when she felt something moving in her pants pocket. She tensed up, not knowing what it was. She slowly put her hand into her pocket and felt something soft and warm. She could feel it breathing and immediately recognized who it was.

"Rufus?" she whispered. A pink head popped out and waved.

"How did you get in there?"

Rufus looked around confused and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Is there a problem Ms. Possible?" Mr. Steinmore suddenly asked.

"Uh, no. No, everything's okay. I'm just…preparing myself."

"Well you better hurry. Lots of your classmates have other classes after this, and I know they won't be happy if they're late."

"Yes, sir," Kim managed to say. She breathed in, then out. "All right Rufus, you stay in my pocket until we leave okay? The last thing I want is a classroom full of screaming people who think you're a rat. But I know you're not a rat," Kim quickly added, seeing Rufus glare at her.

Kim was praying that no one noticed, but of course with Kim's bad luck, someone had to.

"There's a pink rat in Kim's pocket!" screamed a girl in the front row. Rufus went to dive back into Kim's pocket, but somehow he missed his target and fell to the floor for everyone to see. The naked mole rat stood up, smiled and waved timidly at everyone.

Everyone screamed and charged for the door in a panic. Mr. Steinmore was knocked off his feet by the surging mob. He attempted to corral them back to their desks, but he was knocked down repeatedly every time he got back up.

The classroom was now empty, except for Kim, Rufus who had made his way back into Kim's pocket, and a very angry, red faced Mr. Steinmore.

* * *

Ron and James made their way to the cafeteria after their class had ended. Ron didn't pay much attention to the lecture. He was too busy wondering where Rufus had gone. He was worried that his buddy might have fallen out of his pocket and was now lost, wandering the huge campus.

James patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Ron. I'm sure he'll turn up. Remember that story you told me when Rufus got lost after you finished a mission? You found him after all the traveling and searching you did. He's very smart, considering he's a naked mole rat."

The two had searched for half an hour looking for Rufus, but to no success. They decided to hit some grub and resume the search afterwards. Both of them had no more classes, but football practice was in one hour.

Ron wanted to call Kim, but she was already in her next class by now. He didn't want her to get in trouble. This was something he and James would have to do alone.

* * *

Kim sat on the bench outside of Dean Miller's office. Mr. Steinmore had practically dragged her the entire way. She could hear his ranting inside. She couldn't understand what he was saying, but it was clear by his volume that he was upset.

Rufus hopped onto Kim's leg and looked at her with an apologetic expression. He really felt bad about getting Kim in trouble.

Kim just smiled and rubbed the naked mole rat's head. "It's okay, Rufus. It's not your fault. I'll defend you if I have to, okay?"

Rufus nodded and hopped back into her pocket.

Suddenly the door opened and Mr. Steinmore stomped out. He looked at Kim with a look of disgust, and then stomped down the hallway until his footsteps faded away.

"Kim," said a calm voice. Dean Miller looked down at the redhead. The forty-something year old smiled at her and motioned for her to come in. He sat in a big leather chair behind his desk. Kim sat across from him, looking a little scared, but fully ready to defend herself, and Rufus.

The Dean gave her a serious, and yet warm, smile. "Barry has painted quite a picture about what happened earlier. He says you deliberately sabotaged his class and used your boyfriend's pet to embarrass him and get out of your punishment."

Kim opened her mouth, but he held his hand up.

"Please let me finish. Furthermore, he feels that you should be expelled on the spot."

Rufus couldn't take it anymore. He hopped out of Kim's pocket, onto the desk and began squeaking to Dean Miller. The Dean could see that the naked mole rat was mad.

"Whoa, hold on there, buddy." He put his hands up. "I have no intention of expelling Kim."

Kim felt a huge weight suddenly lessen.

"Barry can make a mountain out of a mole hill. I also had a chat with Ms. Fields who told me about your escape from the fan club."

Rufus by now had retreated back to Kim's pocket, seeing how he didn't need to defend Kim anymore.

"Really Sir?" Kim said with excitement. She was afraid her bad luck would muck up her chances.

"Please, Kim. Call me Mr. Miller. I don't like that authority title being spoken at me by a student. I've been an admirer of you and your boyfriend for a long time. You two are perfect examples that anyone can do anything if they put their heart and soul into it. I know lots of individuals, many of them students, who say you are an inspiration. Why would I expel someone like that?"

Kim wanted to hug him, but kept her composure.

Dean Miller got serious again. "About...Rufus, is it?" Kim nodded. "I feel that he should probably stay home for a couple days. At least until Barry cools off."

"Yes, Sir…um, I mean Mr. Miller." Kim stood up to leave, feeling like she had just escaped a death sentence.

"And, Kim?"

Kim turned to face the Dean again.

"I understand that Barry has been giving you extra homework and doing other 'special punishments.' I just want you to know that that will no longer happen. From now on, you will be treated like all the other students."

"Thank you so much! You rock!" Kim beamed.

Just before she left, she heard Dean Miller say something under his breath. She couldn't hear all of it, but she thought she heard one word.

"Steinbore…"

* * *

Ron was happy to see Kim running on the field, with the rest of the cheerleading team. He wanted to tell her about Rufus.

She spotted him and changed direction in mid-jog. "Hey there, good-lookin" she said. She found Ron in a football uniform very sexy. "What's wrong?" She asked, just noticing his worried face.

"It's Rufus, he's…missing." Ron sounded like his life was over.

"Not anymore," Kim announced.

She held up her pom-poms and Rufus flipped out. "Tah dah!!!"

Ron's face had completely done a one-eighty and was now full of joy. "Rufus!" The naked mole rat jumped into Ron's arms and gave him a big hug.

"He somehow got in my pocket," Kim explained. "Oh and there was a bit of a snag." She then told him everything that had happened to her. "So, Dean Miller feels it's best if Rufus stays home for a couple days, until everything cools down."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I'm just glad you're okay. I thought the bad luck bug would strike again."

"It did, but even though _some _bad stuff happened, in the end it all worked out for the better." Kim glanced at her teammates. They were starting their warm-ups and the head cheerleading coach, Mrs. Anderson, was calling Kim over. "We'll talk after practice." She finished with a kiss that actually hit its intended target. She decided to lengthen the kiss. She didn't know when they would get to have another romantic kiss without any interruptions. After they separated, Kim went to go join her teammates.

Ron stood stiff, his body still reeling from that dynamite kiss. He had waited for it all afternoon, but it hit with greater force than he had expected.

"Hey, Romeo!"

Ron was jarred from his time in La La Land.

"You can make out later. You have a practice you need to complete first," yelled his coach, Mr. Hasbro, but everyone called him Jay.

"Yes, Coach." Ron hurried to meet up his teammates. Rufus scurried to the nearby bench to watch the two practicing.

* * *

Almost immediately, Kim began to have problems. Kim continued to mess up the routines she and her teammates had memorized two weeks ago. Kim knew the routine inside and out, but still she would trip, be out of step with the others, or mistakenly strike the wrong pose.

Mrs. Anderson was quickly getting frustrated. "Come on, Kim, you know these routines. This should only be a small rehearsal."

"Yes, Ma'am." Kim wasn't going to let this stop her. _Anything's possible for a Possible, anything's possible for a Possible_ she thought. She continued her mantra throughout the routine and didn't miss a step. The entire squad finished with a pyramid, then everyone struck a sexy pose.

Suddenly Kim heard a sound.

**Rrrrip!**

Everyone froze. Kim felt around her legs, but her skirt was still there.

"Does anyone feel a draft?" Katy asked.

The cheerleader who was holding her looked up and gave a little yelp. This distracted her and made her lose her grip on her partner. This caused a domino affect and the entire pyramid came crashing down.

Everyone got up, but immediately began screaming. Everyone's skirts, but Kim's, were now on the grass. The embarrassed girls began using their pom-poms to shield their underwear from the now dozens of eyes from football players who had stopped and were now enjoying the peep show.

Whistles and catcalls were now being heard. Kim could even see a mesmerized Ron. She would have to punish him later.

"Everyone to the locker room!" yelled Mrs. Anderson. "Kim, you stay here and watch our equipment since you're the only person who still has a skirt."

Kim nodded and sat on the bench with Rufus. She was a little confused. Shouldn't _she _be the one running to the locker room with no skirt on? Bad luck was supposed to affect only her and Ron; wasn't it?

She shifted uncomfortably as she watched the boys practice, keeping her eyes on Ron.

* * *

Ron was having troubles of his own. Coach Hasbro made everyone run laps for gawking at the cheer squad's wardrobe malfunction. Ron looked back and saw Kim after he finished his twenty laps around the field.

She smiled at him and waved, but he also noticed her "we're going to have a talk later" look. He didn't mean to stare, but it's not everyday that twenty cheerleaders all lose their skirts at the same time. He wasn't staring because he liked it; he was staring because it was unexpected; and very colorful.

He knew Kim would understand, once he explained himself. Like Kim, he too was wondering why Kim's skirt stayed on while everyone else's ripped. He didn't have much time to think though as a football fell into his arms suddenly. He looked up in surprise, but was to late as four men barreled into him; hard.

Everyone felt that impact. Even Coach Hasbro winced. The players got off their teammate. Ron stood up, dazed, but still able to practice.

"Keep your head in the game, Stoppable! No more daydreaming, the coach ordered.

Ron nodded because he couldn't speak. His mouth was still full of grass.

The practice ran on with Ron looking like a complete chump. He didn't catch a single pass, he got tackled before he even made a yard of gain, and _his _pants kept falling off.

By now the cheerleaders had come back with their track pants on, since the girl's extra skirts had been stolen by some fraternity jerks. Kim rejoined her team.

Ron was about to set up for another play when something caught his eye.

He looked up and noticed a bright object moving against the blue sky. At first, he thought it was a jet, but the object was going too fast and was getting bigger by the second. Then he noticed fire and his mind began racing.

He was about to scream at everyone, but was too late. The streaking fireball smashed into the field. Mounds of dirt the size of boulders came crashing down around Ron. He was blown back a good twenty feet by the impact.

His head was spinning, but besides a ringing in his ear, he was unharmed. When the dust and debris began to settle, Ron saw the devastation. A crater had appeared that measured thirty yards. Football players and cheerleaders littered the ground.

One by one Ron began to stir them. He checked each one, but other than the affects of the initial impact, no one was hurt. Ron's mind was racing. What hit them? Was it an alien? A meteor? Where was Kim?

The last question sent his mind into panic mode. He began frantically screaming Kim's name. "Kim! KP, where are you?!" Rufus appeared, running to Ron. He picked Rufus up. "Rufus, do you know where Kim is?" He asked while also checking his buddy out.

The naked mole rat shook his head solemnly.

"I need help! Someone's injured over here, she's not waking up!" The voice caused Ron to whip his head so fast, he heard it crack. He ran at full speed to where the voice was coming from.

Ron saw Kim with Katy's limp body resting in her lap. Kim's hair and uniform was dirty and he could see some blood running down her arm.

"KP!" Ron cried.

Kim looked at Ron, relief washing over her face. He knelt down and kissed her, then saw Katy. She looked bad, but he could see her breathing. She was alive.

"Ron..." Kim sobbed. "She was right next to me when it happened. I-I don't understand. Why wasn't it me?"

Ron held Kim tightly, stroking her hair. Her sobs lessened and her breathing quieted down. He couldn't even begin to fathom what she must've been feeling.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Sorry for such a late update. I've been having family issues. But I will carry on! This story will be completed, that I promise you. Please be patient as the next update might take a week or two longer than my usual two-week update. Thank You.

As always, please review!!! KingOAnime


	5. Chapter 5

**Jinxed**

**Chapter Five**

Kim sat alone in the back of the ambulance, drying her tears. The paramedics, police, and fire department had rushed to the university after getting a tidal wave of calls about whatever hit the football field. Kim's arm had been checked out, but the cut she had was superficial and not that deep. The paramedic put a bandage on it and that was it, but Kim had more important things on her mind than her arm.

Even though she loathed Kathy, she was worried about her. She was taken to the hospital and Kim wanted to go with her, but Ron held her back saying that she needed to get her arm checked out and that the paramedics would handle it.

That was several minutes ago and she was getting restless.

Ron popped his head into the back of the ambulance and grinned at Kim. "Hey, KP."

Kim smiled at him. "How's Kathy?" she asked.

Ron's grin grew even wider. "Oh she's all right. The doctors said she just fainted."

"Fainted?" Kim was surprised. Kathy looked very hurt.

"Yeah," Ron chuckled. "She says she never even _saw_ the blast. She fainted because she, get this: noticed that she had on the wrong color of nail polish!

Kim tried to hold back her giggle, but a little came out.

"She fainted from the 'shock' and she just got covered with dirt when whatever that thing was hit." Ron added.

"So, she fainted because of nail polish; before anything happened?"

Ron nodded. "Yep."

Kim couldn't hold it in any longer. Her laughter exploded out of her mouth, followed by Ron. He sat next to her on the gurney after their laugh-fest ended.

"I'm never going let her live that down," Kim said as she wiped away the new tears she made.

She nestled her head into Ron's shoulders. He had on his street clothes on, which was great because football pads made nestling time a little uncomfortable.

Ron wrapped an arm around her and pulled her in closer. He stroked her red mane softly; just the way she liked it.

Rufus scurried out of Ron's pocket; glad to see his two best friends were all right. He had been immune to the bad luck so far, but he was more alert now then ever. Every piece of cheese could be a death trap for him.

The day had been tougher than they thought, but no one had been hurt, which was a miracle. The only trauma sustained by anyone was psychological, but it was small.

Kim and Ron were enjoying their time alone when Wade showed up.

"Hey guys."

Kim and Ron separated as Wade stepped inside the ambulance. They were happy to see him.

Wade noticed what Ron and Kim were doing before he greeted them. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said apologetically.

Kim waved her hand. "No big."

"I heard about an explosion at the university and rushed right over. I even called your parents."

"Thanks Wade, but we talked to them a few minutes ago and assured them we were all right," said Ron.

"Well, while I was here, I also analyzed the crater and I know what hit you."

Kim and Ron focused on Wade, waiting for him to continue. They were both curious. Was it an alien, a meteor, a device created by some nefarious villain?

"And?" Ron insisted, leaning closer to Wade.

"It was a satellite, or at least part of one."

"A satellite?!" Ron and Kim spoke together.

"Jin…" Kim thought about it and decided it wasn't a good idea to tempt fate. Ron didn't even open his mouth to try it.

Wade cleared his throat. "Yes, a Russian communications satellite was decommissioned a week ago and was scheduled to be shot down today. The plan was for it to burn up in the atmosphere and fall into the Atlantic Ocean in case any pieces didn't disintegrate all the way. Apparently there was a miscalculation and a piece flew off course…"

"…And crashed into the field," Kim finished.

"Precisely," Wade added.

Ron looked at Kim's sudden worried eyes, thinking the same thing. "Our bad luck is getting worse, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Wade replied solemnly. "I did some tests back in my room and have discovered that the bad luck aura that surrounds you guys is getting stronger by the hour. The amount of bad luck and the severity of the bad luck will increase exponentially. And from what I can see, the bad luck is starting to affect people around you as well. It'll get to the point where every step you guys take is a step to disaster."

Not exactly what Kim wanted to hear. "We need to find the Jewel Sisters soon, or else we're dead ducks," she said, looking at Ron who also had a look of concern.

"Actually, I do have some good news: I know where the sisters are going to strike." Wade flashed them a smile.

"Where?" Kim was now full of excitement. This curse could finally be lifted soon, which is what Kim wanted more than anything right now.

"At Bloomington, Minnesota."

Kim almost fell off the stretcher she was sitting on. "Y-you don't mean?"

"Oh, yeah. The Mall of America, one of the largest in the world," Wade declared.

Ron could see Kim foaming at the mouth. Kim loved shopping and going to one of the world's largest shopping centers was like dropping a kid in a candy store.

"Easy tiger, we need to get the Jinx Gem so we can cure this bad luck," Ron said holding her down so she would stop hopping up and down.

"I know," said Kim, waving her hand. "But afterwards, maybe we could a _little _shopping?" She immediately fired a puppy dog pout at him.

Ron was trapped. "Fine," he said, feeling defeated. He turned to Wade, getting back on track. "What are the Jewel Sisters after at the mall?"

Wade produced a laptop. "There's a huge exhibit on jewels and other precious stones being displayed in the mall center. And there are three special items that I know the sisters can't pass up."

Wade typed a few keys on the laptop and then showed the screen to Ron and Kim. Three images appeared.

"There's a pearl the size of bowling ball, a suit of ancient Chinese armor and weapons made entirely of jade, and a replica version of the 'Wizard of Oz' ruby slippers made of one-hundred percent rubies."

"That sounds like the job they were talking about. When do you think they'll strike?" Kim asked.

"Sometime tomorrow. The exhibit is only being displayed at the mall for one day then it's going to be moved to a high security museum for several years. If I were a group of jewel thieving sisters, that's when I'd strike."

"So we just have to hold out until tomorrow." Kim felt confident. If she and Ron just stayed home, didn't do anything until the next day, they would be safe.

_PING!!!_

Wade checked his laptop and grimaced. "You guys got a hit on the site. Monkey Fist is causing trouble in France."

Ron and Kim exchanged glances. They knew they were the only ones who could face him and his monkeys, but they also knew the risk they were taking. It would be very dangerous and could possibly end with one or both of them getting seriously hurt. It was an easy choice.

"Give us a ride and we'll be there," said Kim grabbing Ron's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Wade grinned. "I thought you guys might say that."

As if on cue, the familiar sound of a Global Justice hovercraft appeared over the ambulance.

"You rock out loud, Wade," said Kim. She and Ron hopped out of the ambulance just as two rope ladders appeared from the hovercraft.

"Hold on guys," Wade said, stopping them. "I want to test a theory I'm working on. If it works, it'll help you tomorrow against the Jewel Sisters."

Wade reached into his pocket and pulled out two freshly picked four-leaf clovers.

Kim and Ron gave him confused looks.

"There are some items that are said to be good luck. I'm guessing if you guys wear these, the bad luck that surrounds you will be negated; for the time being. I'm not a hundred percent on this though," Wade explained.

Kim and Ron each took a clover and put it in their pockets. Ron made sure to warn Rufus not to eat the clover. The naked mole rat gave him thumbs up. They hoped Wade did his research, but he sounded confident. Wade then gave them a backpack that had their gear and mission clothes in it.

After climbing up the hovercraft, Kim gave the pilot the all-clear sign. He pulled the throttle and the craft zoomed across the sky while everyone below watched in awe.

* * *

The ride was smooth and quiet. Kim and Ron had changed into their mission outfits, using the hovercraft's bathroom compartment. They landed outside the small town where Monkey Fist was and waved goodbye to the pilot as he sped away.

The clovers appeared to be doing their job. Nothing had happened at all to this point. It was…normal, which was a welcome sight for them. They had no idea why Monkey Fist would be at this small speck of a town, but they knew it was never good.

Wade informed them that Monkey Fist had broken into the town's restaurant. Kim and Ron found it pretty easily since there were so few buildings. Most of the area around the town was farmland.

Kim and Ron moved stealthily around the restaurant. They spoke using hand signals. Kim motioned for Ron to stay close to her back. Ron nodded. Rufus remained in Ron's pocket until he was needed.

Monkey Fist's British-accented voice could be heard inside.

"Come on, come on. Pick it up, it isn't that hard to lift a wooden statue and haul it out the front door!"

Kim turned and looked at Ron. She gave the signal and the two burst in through the back door. Monkey Fist turned, startled. His monkey minions began hollering monkey calls at them.

"It's over Monkey Fist," said Kim. Ron stood proudly next to her.

Monkey Fists face was red with anger. "Stay out of this, Team Possible. This has nothing to do with you."

"Dude, you're trying to steal a statue of a…monkey?" Ron just noticed the object the monkey minions were trying to lift. The five-foot statue seemed very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Monkey Fist noticed Ron's look. "Does it look familiar Stoppable?" He grinned at the duo.

It took Kim a few seconds to see past the worn down, weathered face, but she eventually knew who it was. "The Yono!" That night still sent chills down her spine. It wasn't everyday you were turned into stone.

"Yes," said the simian villain. "This statue is hundreds of years old and is the last surviving image of the great Yono. This is a work of art, an emblem for me and all my monkey brethren, but the people of this town use it as a cheap gag; letting commoners take pictures with it. I'm not going to stand for it. This is going home with me."

"In a way, you make a valiant point Monkey Fist," Kim admits, "but stealing is still stealing."

"Why didn't you just ask the townspeople if you could buy the statue from them? I'm sure they'd love the extra dough," suggested Ron.

Monkey Fist's face fell blank. It was such a simple solution, but he had completely missed that option. His own nemesis had to be the one to come up with the idea and that infuriated him. His anger boiled up to the point that he couldn't take it anymore.

"**Argghhh**!!! Monkey ninjas attack!" The monkey minions obeyed and charged for Ron and Kim.

Kim crouched down and assumed her fighting stance, waiting for the monkeys to come first. As soon as they were within range, she reacted. Her right leg snapped forward into a monkey, who was in mid-leap. Another bared its teeth at her, but she easily delivered a perfect back kick that sent him flying.

Ron was fairing just as well as Kim. His movements were perfect and his blows were hitting every target. A monkey threw a punch, but Ron ducked it and swept the monkey's feet, causing him to fall.

Kim and Ron were working like a well-oiled machine. Wade's theory appeared to be working.

Seeing his minions falling like dominos, Monkey Fist decided it was time to get the statute and make a run for it. He ordered five of his ninjas to help him pick up the Yono statue.

"Come on, lift! Oooff!" Monkey Fist was surprised by the weight of the statue. It was heavier than he expected wood to weigh, but he was a Monkey Kung-Fu Master, so it wasn't a problem. The only thing that mattered at this point was getting away while his legions of monkey minions provided the perfect distraction.

However, Ron caught sight of Monkey Fist and his helpers trying to get away with the statue. After kicking away the last of his monkeys, he grabbed a nearby tablecloth. He yanked it so fast that all the contents on the table stayed without breaking or falling over.

He saw Kim finishing up her last group of monkeys and called to her. "KP!"

* * *

Kim whirled her head around to see Ron toss one end of a tablecloth at her. She saw Monkey Fist, with some of his ninjas, carrying the statue; trying to get away. She knew what to do.

Ron and Kim were positioned in front of the door where Monkey Fist was running. They hid behind some fallen tables and waited until the last possible second. Then they each pulled away from each other, making the tablecloth go taut.

Monkey Fist didn't have time to react and fell face first onto the ground. His monkey ninjas fell on top of him and the statue rolled away from them.

"Booyah!" Ron pumped his fist into the air.

Kim did the same. "Good work Ron."

But Monkey Fist wasn't done. He growled as he got up and charged at Ron. The remaining monkey ninjas attacked Kim all at once.

Kim was knocked back and fell over a table. She recovered, but thought she had dropped something. That's when she saw her good luck charm on the floor. She needed that clover to keep her bad luck away and quickly dove for it.

However, at that same moment, one of the monkey ninjas inadvertently stepped on it; crushing it and all the good luck it possessed. Kim looked up at Ron who was preoccupied with Monkey Fist. She could only think of one thing. _Uh-oh.

* * *

_

Ron and Monkey Fist were exchanging blows, when Ron felt a light rumbling. Monkey Fist felt it too and had stopped his attack, but kept his distance from Ron.

Ron looked at Kim to make sure she was all right. He saw her looking at him with worried eyes. He didn't understand what was wrong until Kim pointed to the ground in front of her. There on the floor, in tattered pieces, was Kim's four-leaf clover.

Ron realized instantly why Kim was afraid. Then an even bigger shaking occurred. Ron lost his footing and fell down. Monkey Fist was having trouble staying on his feet as well. The entire building seemed to be moved back and forth.

Kim had also fallen down and was making an attempt to get back up.

"Monkeys, to the helicopter," Monkey Fist shouted as he and his minions made a break for the door, with the statue in their arms.

After recovering, Ron ran to Kim, hoping that his clover might provide some luck to her. When he got next to her, the shaking did weaken a little, but only a little. The building was surely going to collapse.

"Let's get out of here!" Ron yelled, grabbing Kim's hand.

The two ran for the door, but Monkey Fist snickered in front of the open doorway. He threw something on the ground and flames instantly sprang up, blocking the way. Then with an evil cackle, Monkey Fist slammed the door shut behind him.

Kim and Ron watched pieces of the ceiling start to fall, tables were being smashed to bits, and all sorts of knick-knacks that covered the walls were coming down around them. They moved to the back door, but large chunks of debris had already closed that doorway too.

Kim quickly searched for another way out. Her eyes finally fell on a trap door behind the counter. Kim and Ron pulled it open and climbed down into what looked like the cellar. They closed the door behind them and heard a mighty crash just seconds after.

Everything was quiet for a while. Neither Kim, nor Ron wanted to move. They were afraid that the slightest movement would bring a cave-in and tons of debris would fall on them.

Kim saw a sliver a light a few feet away from her and Ron. She picked Rufus from Ron's pocket and held him up. "Rufus, I need you to go check out that light. See if there's any way for us to get out."

"Mmmm-hmmm." Rufus scampered away to inspect the light. A few seconds passed by and there was no sign of the naked mole rat. Kim and Ron were getting worried when that same part of the ceiling collapsed and a flood of light entered the cellar.

Ron feared that Rufus was trapped in the rubble and ran over to save his buddy, without thinking about the possibility of another cave-in. However, Rufus popped his head out from the where the light was coming from and waved them over.

"Here, here," he squeaked.

Ron gave Kim a boost, and then Kim helped him up. They were back in the restaurant, or at least what was left of it. It had been completly flattened, but it was the only building Kim could see that had been damaged, so she assumed that what she felt wasn't an earthquake.

The chop-chop sound of helicopter blades filled the air. Ron and Kim looked up and saw a black helicopter flying away. Monkey Fist was waving and smiling at them, obviously happy to have the victory.

Kim knew he was too far away to use her grappling hook. It probably wouldn't work any way. Her only defense against her bad luck had been crushed by a monkey's foot. She was so angry with herself and tried to fight back the tears that were now threatening to pour out of her eyes.

Ron wrapped an arm around her and drew her into a warm embrace. He stroked her hair as he spoke, "It's all right KP. It wasn't your fault. These things happen."

"These things happen?!" Kim pushed Ron away. "Ron, I screwed up. I got too careless and lost my clover. Then it got crushed by a simian ninja and because of me, and this stupid bad luck, Monkey Fist got away. I'm worthless."

Ron had seen this side of Kim before and it wasn't one he liked. Whenever they lost a battle, sometimes Kim would beat herself up and go into a self-pity gloom. He wasn't about to let Kim go soft on him. Not now.

"Stop it Kimberly Ann Possible."

Kim looked up at Ron, clearly surprised by his commanding voice. A voice she rarely heard.

"Stop this moping session. Monkey Fist got away, big deal. All he got was a statue. We're both alive, Rufus is fine, and other than a destroyed building, I call this a success. So stop crying, buck up, and be the Kim Possible that I fell in love with." Ron stood there waiting for Kim's response. He kept a commanding profile because Kim's responses were almost always to yell back at him.

But she didn't this time. Instead, she walked over and gave Ron a passionate kiss. Ron pulled her in closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

After a few moments, they separated. "Thanks Ron. You always know how to cheer me up," said Kim.

"I am the Ronman," Ron grinned.

Kim giggled a little and whipped out her Kimmunicator. Ron moved in close to prevent the device from shorting out or something.

Wade's face appeared. "How'd it go guys?"

"Good news: the clovers worked and our bad luck went away. Bad news: Mine got destroyed in the fight, the restaurant collapsed on top of us, and Monkey Fist got away," Kim reported. Ron gave her a slight nudge from behind. "But we're doing fine," she finished with a cheery voice, then looked back at Ron and gave him a mini glare.

"Don't worry, I'll track Monkey Fist to see where he's headed and I'll call some people to rebuild the restaurant. Your ride is on the way."

"Please and thank you," said Kim.

"Hey Ron, how is _your_ clover holding up?" Wade asked.

"Fine, I guess." Ron wasn't sure why he asked.

"Well that clover is only temporary. You bad luck is still increasing and the clover I gave you can only handle so much bad luck. I think its expiration date is up."

Ron's eyes filled with fear, but Wade just smiled. "Don't worry, I have another lucky item waiting for you guys at home. The clover should hold out until then." Just before Kim turned off the device Wade added, "And, I'm glad you guys are all right."

* * *

It was night by the time Kim and Ron had returned from their mission. They held onto the clover together to keep the bad luck away, but some would seep out occasionally. At one point the helicopter blades stopped spinning, but they eventually started up again after the pilot gave the control panel a few kicks. And at another time a U.S. Naval destroyer had mistaken them for an enemy and was targeting them, but after Kim and Ron talked with the captain, who was a huge fan, they were cleared.

Other than that, it was smooth sailing.

Wade had given Ron and Kim some good news while they were on their way home. Monkey Fist's helicopter apparently had to make an emergency landing when its fuel line burst. He just happened to land on a police station.

Kim found it ironic and funny at the same time.

Ron led Kim to the front door of her house and she used her key to enter. They both noticed that most of the lights were out and there were no cars in the garage.

"Mom? Dad?" Kim called out, but only silence answered.

Ron called Kim into the kitchen where there was a note on the table.

_Dear Ronald and Kimmie-cub,_

_We heard about what happened at school and we're glad that you both are okay. James and I also got the call from Wade about your mission. We decided that you two might want some alone time, so James, Carol, Carl, Jim and Tim, and I have gone out for a couple hours. We should be back by ten thirty. Hana is being babysat at a neighbor's house; her number is below. James says that Ron will get a trip to a black hole if he tries anything, but I trust you two._

_Love Mom AKA Mrs. Dr. P_

_PS. Wade has a gift for you on the table._

Next to where the letter was were two bracelets. Each one had an assortment of little, metal figures, symbols, and the number seven.

Kim smiled. "Lucky charm bracelets." She remembered wearing these when she was little.

Ron tried his on, but frowned. "It makes me look like a girl."

Kim laughed a little. "It's only for tonight. Besides, I like it."

Ron rolled his eyes, but relented. He knew this would keep his bad luck at bay for the night. Then he and Kim could go after the Jewel Sisters the next morning.

"So," Kim purred. "What do you want to do tonight? We're all alone and with these charms, I'm feeling lucky."

Ron could only give her a blank stare as multiple images flooded his brain. Some good and some reeeally bad. "How about Monopoly?"

To Be Cont…

* * *

Hey guys! Another chapter over. It's heating up. Their bad luck's getting worse, how will they stop the Jewel Sisters and keep their bad luck from getting in the way? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!!! KingOAnime.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jinxed**

**Chapter Six**

Kim gave a contented sigh as she lay, snuggled next to Ron. There was barely enough room for the two of them on the couch. Just the way she liked it.

The evening had been wonderfully simple. They watched a movie, ate ice cream, and played tickle tag. Since they had the whole house to themselves, they utilized the expanded playing field. Kim lost most of the time.

But the best part of the night was the dancing. She had suggested the idea that they play some of their favorite music and just dance like they would at a nightclub. The music ranged from fast and loud to slow and sweet. They even danced to the song that started their relationship, _Could It Be._

It had been a perfect night. No missions, no accidents, nothing bad happened.

Kim drew circles on Ron's chest as he slept. The dancing really took a lot out of him. He had collapsed on the couch and fell asleep soon after.

Kim just lay next to him, listening to his heartbeat and enjoying his warmth. She had grabbed a blanket and wrapped herself, and Ron, in it.

She recalled earlier in the evening at seeing Ron's reaction when she insinuated what they could do while they were home alone. His face turned as red as his shirt and he looked ready to faint, but she soon changed the subject, telling him it was a joke.

Kim knew Ron would never take advantage of her; one of his many noble traits. They were old enough, sure, but they both wanted that special time to be just that; special.

Kim could hear Rufus scurrying around in the kitchen. She would have to tell her mom that the cheese supply needed replenishing. The naked mole rat entered the living room with string cheese, a bag of shredded cheese, and a bottle full of nacho cheese.

Kim had no clue as to how a small rodent like him could gather all that food, let alone eat all of it. He saw Kim's surprised expression and gave her a rodent's smile before scampering towards the dining room where he could leave his two human friends alone.

Kim dismissed saying anything to Rufus and went back to holding her blonde teddy bear. She yawned and realized that she too was tired from the day's activities. A small nap was in order.

Kim closed her eyes and let Ron's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

James opened the front door, looking around for Kim and Ron. He was still unsure of Ron's ability to "behave" even though Anne assured him that they were adults who could take care of themselves.

Carl and Carol were behind them, also looking for their son. They shared Anne's thoughts. Jim and Tim were in the back of the group, dragging their feet. They were too tired to even tease their sister if anything happened; and with their dad in the mode he was in now, it looked very promising.

James saw Kim and Ron's sleeping forms in the living room. He noticed the blanket that covered them and immediately went to the wrong conclusion. He marched over to them with a purpose, but something pink and small stopped him.

A chubby Rufus held up his hands, trying to tell James that nothing had happened. Anne peeked under the blanket and backed up Rufus.

"It's okay dear, they have their clothes on," said Anne.

James gave a sigh of relief.

Everyone else marveled at the sight of the two sleeping together. They looked so peaceful and at one with each other. Anne felt compelled to get the camera to preserve this moment for later embarrassment.

* * *

Kim's eyes started to flutter open. The sight she awoke to startled her. Both her and Ron's parents were standing over them, smiling like they were looking at a newborn baby.

"Ron?" Kim nudged Ron's shoulder a few times.

Ron rubbed his eyes before answering, "Huh?" When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he saw the same sight as Kim and nearly jumped, which would've cause him and Kim to fall off the couch.

"How was your night sweetie?" asked Anne.

"Fine," Kim quickly replied as she stood up, "right Ron?"

Kim pulled Ron up quickly and grabbed his hand before flashing an innocent smile.

"Uh, right. She was fine, I mean, we were fine," Ron's face soon turned red.

"Don't worry, we know you two didn't try anything," Carol assured them.

Kim dropped the naïve face. Ron was still confused, but got caught up when Kim explained the situation their parents thought they had been in.

Carl looked at his watch. "Look at the time. It's about time we get going Ronald. We still need to go pick up your sister."

All right Dad," Ron replied. He would've liked to stay with Kim, to make sure she would be okay. Wade didn't say how long their recent good luck weapons would last.

Kim took his hand and led him away from their parents and the tweebs, to outside the house.

Ron had a regretful look on his face, telling Kim what he was thinking. "It'll be okay Ron. These bracelets should last all night." _I hope_ she thought.

Ron's faced softened a little. "Okay, if you say it's so, then I believe you. I just thought it might be better if we stayed together, just in case."

Kim kissed his cheek. "You worry too much, but at least you aren't giving me the odds of our survival like last time."

Ron's smiled shined through his uneasiness. He gave her one last goodnight kiss before they reentered Kim's house.

Ron, with Rufus in his pocket, left with his parents soon after, leaving Kim to her thoughts.

_I hope we get them tomorrow, or else we might be stuck like this for much longer than the little luck we have left will allow_. _Then we'll be in real trouble.

* * *

_

Kim got up a little earlier than usual. Ron was at her front door by the time she was dressed and ready to go. Today was the day they would take down the Jewel Sisters and get back to normal.

A ride was already hovering over the Possible house. Kim said goodbye to her parents and brothers and headed off with Ron.

As they soared through the sky, the pilot turned his head to face them. "Your techno friend wanted to speak with you as soon as we were off."

Kim turned on her Kimmunicator. Wade's face popped up.

"Hey guys, feeling okay?"

They both nodded.

"Good, because those bracelets are pretty much out of good luck juice, but I was able to develop some items that will make you guys good luck magnets. They're under your seats."

Kim and Ron each pulled out a box from under the seat. They opened them to find several odd items.

"A jacket of four leaf clovers, a pair of boots with horseshoes built into them, a belt made from links of metal sevens, and a suit of mail crafted from seven thousand seven hundred and seventy-seven pennies that were picked up off the ground just hours ago," Wade announced as they held up each item.

Kim and Ron exchanged looks. The jackets looked like they were made of leather, not clovers and the boots didn't seem to have horseshoes in them.

"Where are they?" Ron asked, pointing at the items.

"Obviously, I didn't want you two going around wearing a clover jacket that was in plain sight and having the horseshoes directly under the boots would be way too noisy, so I had to add extra rubber to the soles to keep the horseshoes from clanging around."

"Okay, the clovers and sevens I understand, but horseshoes and pennies?" Kim gave a skeptical look.

"Horseshoes are good luck charms in many different cultures and pennies that are picked up off the ground give you good luck for the entire day. See a penny pick it up, all day long you'll have good luck," recited Wade.

"Okay, Wade, we trust you." Kim wondered how effective these clothes would be.

She and Ron both understood that they couldn't wear their normal mission clothes. They were trying to be inconspicuous and not tip off the Jewel Sisters or their minions, so they decided to wear normal, casual clothes; which these items would be worn with.

Kim went into another compartment in the hovercraft to put on her new "good luck gear" as she was calling it. She put the penny mail on first, then her white t-shirt with the pink heart next, the seven-studded belt, and then the cleverly disguised clover jacket. She finished with the horseshoe boots, which surprisingly matched with her jeans quite well.

After she was out, Ron went in and did the same. After he had everything on, Rufus popped out of Ron's pants pocket. "You okay in there, buddy?" Ron asked.

The naked mole rat nodded and dived back inside to wait for when he was needed.

After Ron found his seat next to Kim, she called Wade again. "We're ready."

Wade nodded. "Okay, the mall is just about to open; you should be there in about thirty minutes. I doubt the Jewel Sisters will strike so early. My guess is they'll wait till the crowd thins a bit; probably by lunchtime. You two will be dropped a few hundred yards from the mall, to make it look less obvious that Team Possible is there. Keep a low profile, don't let anyone recognize you or the entire mission will be compromised; and Kim?"

Kim looked at the boy genius.

"Remember that this is a mission, not a shopping trip? Your backup is in place, they'll move when you give the signal bye," Wade quickly added and cut himself off before Kim could reply.

Kim turned to Ron and produced the puppy dog pout again to beg him for some shopping money, but was met with him pretending to sleep. Kim slapped him playfully on the shoulder. His goofy grin appeared, but he continued to fake snore.

* * *

As Kim and Ron were about to walk into the mall, they couldn't help but stare at the large **Mall of America **sign outside. It glimmered like a jewel and for a few moments Kim thought the Jewel Sisters might consider stealing it if they saw it.

Together Kim and Ron walked hand in hand around the mall. Kim had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and had on a pair of sunglasses. Ron was sporting a baseball cap. It kept their faces hidden to keep their identity a secret until the Sisters attacked.

They spent most of their time walking around the center of the mall. The place was huge. There were over five hundred stores and the mall was four stories high.

Kim and Ron took a quick trip around the exhibit. It was pretty impressive; any villain would love to get their hands, claws, or paws on it. After walking for several hours, it was close to lunchtime.

Ron found a Bueno Nacho on the third floor food court. They each ordered their food, then found a pair of chairs that were close to the mall center and allowed them an easy view of the exhibit.

Rufus hopped out and began munching on a cheesy burrito.

"How are you holding up?" asked Ron.

Kim gave him a less than enthusiastic look through her sunglasses. "Okay, I guess," she said as she took a bite of her salad.

"You're not mad that we aren't shopping right now are you?"

It was lingering in the back of Kim's mind. She couldn't deny that, seeing all the different stores, many of them were some of her favorite clothing and accessory outlets, but she was upset about something else. Something she knew was stupid.

"My…my penny mail isn't really comfortable. In fact, I think it's starting to chaff." Kim blushed at the thought. She was a world saving super hero that had to stop evil villains from taking valuable jewels and creating bad luck, and a small chaffing was causing her the biggest grief.

Ron just smiled. "Mine doesn't feel like velvet either, but at least we're protected. This has been a boring day so far and that's actually a good thing. Hopefully it's just for a little while longer, so hang in there okay KP?"

Kim smiled back. Ron was right. She had to stay strong; a little chaffing can't stop her. _I'm Kim Possible_. _I can do anything. _She played her mantra over and over in her head. Once she returned to reality, she noticed that the irritation she was feeling from the penny mail was gone.

"Thanks Ron," Kim reached across the table and gave Ron's hand a squeeze.

As Kim was about to take another bite of her salad, she heard loud noises coming from the ground floor of the mall.

A large, and colorfully dressed, marching band was marching around the first floor. A flamboyant woman was twirling a baton around. Tossing it in the air and then catching it on the way down.

Kim and Ron left their food for a moment, walking over to the glass and metal railing to watch the spectacle. A music store was advertising their instruments and had hired a marching band to parade around the mall; there were posters everywhere advertising the event.

Rufus was marching in step to the music on the table, holding up a pretend trumpet and moving his fingers to the notes. Ron saw his buddy and joined in, playing a pretend flute. Kim, seeing her boyfriend/partner, felt compelled to join as well and started drumming to an invisible drum in front of her.

* * *

The band began weaving their way through the jewel exhibit, which annoyed a few of the guards. They were having enough trouble with all the crowds of people wanting to touch the glass cases, but now they had to contend with a bunch of musicians blaring loud music while marching in front of them.

Finally one guard had had enough and began his own marching. To the head of the band where the baton twirler was.

"Excuse me, Miss?" he tried saying in calm tone. "Your little band is interfering with my men's work. Could you move it along please?"

"Everyone's a critic," the women mumbled. She turned and in a split second her baton had connected with the guard's head. The man stumbled, then collapsed to the ground.

The other guards rushed to aid their fallen comrade, but were stopped by other members of the band. The guards decided to use force, but they were quickly countered and beaten into unconsciousness by the musicians.

"I believe that's enough music for one day." Ruby removed her band uniform and let her glossy red hair fall onto her shoulders. "It's time for action."

She gave the cue and everyone else began to take off their disguises, revealing themselves to be none other than the Jewel Sisters with their gang of bejeweled henchmen.

* * *

Ron and Kim had stopped their playful marching when they heard the screaming and the band music stop. They looked down to see the entire exhibit guard unconscious and the Jewel Sisters, along with their minions, smashing cases open and pulling out the loot. People were fleeing from the villains, running to higher floors.

Kim pulled off her sunglasses and removed her hair tie, letting her hair fall back into its normal look. Ron took off his hat. The two tied ropes to the railing and rappelled down to the ground floor.

Kim wasted no time. She charged at two red-clad henchmen stuffing jewels into their bags. They turned when they noticed movement, but didn't get a chance to react as Kim's fist collided with one henchmen's face and her foot another.

Ron tossed Rufus at a pearly white female henchman. She screamed when something pink and fleshy covered her face. She ran around like a lunatic until she ran into a nearby wall, knocking herself out. Ron quickly jump kicked a green henchman, then back kicked another who was trying to sneak up behind him.

* * *

Ruby, Pearl, and Jade were busy collecting their respective treasures. Jade was the first to notice Team Possible. She gritted her teeth as she pulled out a jade sword from the jade armor collection she had been in the middle of ransacking.

"It looks like we have company sisters," Jade announced, as she walked towards Ron, dragging the sword on the ground, leaving a long line etched onto the floor.

Pearl and Ruby watched Kim and Ron take out their henchmen one by one with expert form.

"I thought they had bad luck, they shouldn't be doing so well. You sure that gun of yours isn't broken?" Pearl glared at her sister.

Ruby bristled. "NO! I don't know how the two of them can be beating our minions, but we need to get out of here soon. The police will be arriving in just a few minutes. Pearl, Jade, take care of them." Ruby took a quick glance at the bad luck gun on her hip.

Pearl shot her sister a glare. "You aren't the boss of me."

Ruby didn't say anything. She just continued to grab all the jewelry she could, including the ruby slippers, which she had already placed in her bag.

Realizing she wasn't going to respond, Pearl decided it was best to take out Kim and Ron first, then pick up where they left off later when they got back to their lair.

Jade, angered by the interruption of Team Possible, didn't need Ruby telling her what to do. She focused all her attention on Ron. Her legs picked up speed. She pulled the sword up, ready to strike. Ready to take off his stupid blonde head.

* * *

Kim watched in horror as Jade, with a sword, was running at Ron with full intention to decapitate him. Ron was too busy with several henchmen to notice.

"Ron!!!" she screamed.

* * *

Kim's voice got Ron's attention. He turned around just in time to see Jade slash at him. Luckily thanks to his MMP reflexes, he was able to step back just enough that the sword's edge just barely missed his nose.

Jade, undaunted by her initial miss, slashed again. Ron sidestepped it and back flipped away to get some distance.

"Why won't you stand still?" Jade growled.

"And let that sword cut me in half? Uh-uh," Ron replied as he decided it was best to run from this particular foe and bolted away.

Jade quickly took chase.

* * *

Kim was busy dodging Pearl's exploding pearls that were rolling all over the ground.

"I'm surprised you two showed up after that embarrassing display you gave us the last time," Pearl mocked as she tossed another batch of pearls.

"We're just full of surprises," Kim replied with a grin as she jumped over the pearls just before they exploded. She followed with a kick to the gut that sent the villainess flaying into three of her henchmen.

Kim saw Ron running with impressive speed away from Jade. She then noticed that although they had taken out several henchmen, there were still dozens more standing and continuing their job of grabbing as many jewels as they could.

Pearl noticed this. "Seeing how futile it is? Even if somehow you were able to stem your bad luck, it's 25 to 1; you can't beat those odds."

"Ron and I have always beaten the odds, but a little back up wouldn't hurt. Now! Alpha, Gamma, Sigma!"

* * *

Even though there was a huge fight going on the ground floor, that didn't stop people from congregating to the upper floors. They watched Team Possible fight and many were cheering them on. Others were using their cell phones to take pictures and record footage that they could upload on MeTube. Many had called the police and some even wanted to get involved and help the heroes.

Then Kim yelled a phrase that confused the crowd. "Alpha, Gamma, Sigma!"

Suddenly several of the spectators began running to the ground floor. Will Du was among them. He gave the order and everyone tore off their clothing to reveal their Global Justice uniforms underneath. Kim had given the signal. They were ready to fight.

* * *

Ruby was finishing up a case with sapphires when she heard the commotion. She looked and saw to her surprise as a wave of Global Justice agents suddenly appeared down the escalator and began fighting her sister's henchmen.

Ruby's fists tightened in anger. This entire job was becoming a bust. The police would be here shortly and even with her bad luck gun, she wouldn't be able to stop them all. And how did Team Possible break their bad luck? It didn't make any sense.

She watched Kim and Pearl throwing punches when she noticed something around Kim's waist. It was a belt of metal number sevens. _An odd fashion choice,_ she thought. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She had underestimated her enemy's ability. They were using symbols of good luck to quell their bad luck; that's why they were doing so well. She didn't know it was possible, but it was happening right in front of her. And it made her blood boil.

* * *

"Nice of you to drop by," said Kim as she saw Will Du begin to fight with a henchman.

The agent delivered a stunning punch that brought the guy to his knees before he was knocked out with one final blow. "You're still an amateur. I'm only helping because Dr. Director ordered it. I could take on all these criminals with no problem."

Kim just rolled her eyes. Pearl swung at her, but Kim ducked underneath the fist and sweep kicked her legs. Pearl recovered quickly by doing a hand spring and immediately countering with an upper cut to Kim chest.

Kim didn't have time to dodge.

Pearl's fist connected, but she recoiled it in pain. There was something underneath her shirt, something hard. It felt like steel plate.

Ruby appeared by Pearl and began speaking to her while fending off a GJ agent.

"I know why the Jinx Gem's power isn't working on Kimmie and her boyfriend. They're wearing good luck charms, like that belt around her waist. It's stopping the bad luck." After that she moved to relay the message to her other sister.

Pearl noticed the belt and then thought back to that hardness she felt when she punched Kim. She went to punch Kim, which the hero countered by putting her hands up.

Expecting this, she moved in close and was able to lift Kim's shirt a bit. _Pennies?! She has on armor made of pennies._

_This is bad, _Kim thought. They now knew the secret. Pearl leapt at her, her pearly white hair flowing. Kim fell backwards as Pearl's hands reached for Kim's waist.

Kim tried to stop her, but she was on top and had leverage. Kim was finally able to push Pearl away with her feet. Pearl stood up and smiled, revealing Kim's lucky metal seven belt in her hand.

"I bet you have some more lucky items on you, don't you? I'll be happy to take them off," Pearl smirked as she slowly walked towards Kim, tossing the belt aside.

Kim hopped up to deliver a jump kick, but she missed her target completely as Pearl easily avoided the attack. Kim tumbled to the ground and resumed her fighting stance.

Pearl's smile didn't let up. In fact, she seemed to be smiling even wider. "I think you're having a wardrobe malfunction Kim."

Kim followed Pearl's finger. To her shocking horror, the leather jacket she had on was torn and the lucky clovers that were protecting her were spilling out. Her bad luck armor was beginning to show cracks.

"This is not good."

* * *

Jade's face was becoming the same shade of Ruby's favorite color. Ron had avoided her constant slashing attacks. But she had been told by her sister that he was wearing good luck items. That explained a lot to her. She noticed Ron's eyes were focused on something other than her.

His eyes saw Pearl holding Kim's lucky belt and Kim's jacket was torn open and the clovers were spilling out. For a second, he thought she had been cut.

"KP…"

Ron lost his focus, which gave Jade an opening. She slashed at Ron and this time she hit him. Ron's jacket was split in two by the sword. It fell off each of his shoulders and his belt had also been cut in two.

As soon as the belt fell, so did Ron's pants.

"Aww man, not again," Ron moaned.

Jade covered her mouth to stifle a laugh.

* * *

Kim backed up to dodge a punch, but slipped and fell on her back, as she did her torn jacket fell off. Pearl kicked it away. She then lifted her leg and brought it down on Kim's chest. Kim gasped as the air was pushed out of her. Pearl felt the penny mail again and moved to rip it off of Kim.

Kim pushed herself away from Pearl's hands and stood up.

"It's futile to fight back now. Your bad luck is starting to seep out; it's only a matter of time before you kill yourself," Pearl sneered.

Kim took deep breaths to get air back into her lungs. "Check the name."

Pearl snorted and charged Kim. She dodged the first punch, but was unable to stop the roundhouse kick that connected with her shoulder. Kim froze when she heard her shoulder make a **POP **sound. Her shoulder had been dislocated and it was now delivering a payload of pain.

Kim winced as she backed away. The slightest movement of her arm caused the pain to ripple throughout her shoulder. Even with her high threshold for pain, it still hurt. Kim thought fast.

She dropped to the ground, purposely falling on her shoulder and forcing the joint to pop back into position. It caused her yelp a bit, but she was ready to fight, even though her shoulder was now sore.

Kim frowned. A kick like that normally wouldn't have injured her like that, but it was clear that her bad luck was starting to seep out. She had to hold on as long as she could, end this fight quickly, and get the Jinx Gem from Ruby's gun.

* * *

Ruby looked around to make sure no one was following here. She began moving away from the battle and headed for the door that led to the basement. _It's time to end this now, _she thought as she headed for the basement to put her plan into motion.

* * *

Jade thrust her sword at Ron again, but he ducked out of the way. The sword collided with one of the nearby concrete columns, embedding itself into it.

Jade tugged and pulled at her weapon, but it wouldn't budge. She ditched it and went for her jade shurikens instead. Using her long green hair to cover her attack, she threw three at Ron, aiming for his center of mass.

He moved to avoid them and was able to dodge two of them, but one just clipped his shoulder. He checked to make sure he wasn't hurt and after seeing no blood and feeling no pain, smiled. "You're going to have to do better than that," he announced proudly.

But his heart sank as he felt his penny chain mail fall off his body. He watched it clang onto the floor, his eyes full of shock. Jade's shuriken missed his shoulder, but nicked one of the straps holding his mail. Once it broke, the other followed, leaving him naked for the bad luck again.

Jade grinned. "I guess _you_ spoke too soon."

* * *

The crowd continued to watch the fighting. It looked like Kim and Ron and their team was winning, but after a while it seemed that the villains were gaining the upper hand.

"Everyone, back away from the railing," ordered a booming voice.

Everyone turned and saw rows of police officers, wearing full tactical gear moving to the ground floor. The mall shoppers were hastily escorted to the ground floor and out of the mall, to minimize any danger to them.

"All right," said the captain. "Team Possible and some government agents are currently engaging the thieves. We are going to provide cover for them and give them support. No lethal action is allowed, only batons and beanbag bullets; clear?"

"Yes, sir!" the officers replied.

"Then let's go….whoa!!!"

A sudden shaking began and brought the officers to their knees. It felt like an earthquake, but Minnesota didn't have earthquakes.

"W-what's g-g-going o-o-o-on?"

* * *

Everyone had stopped fighting after the shaking began. Jade attempted to attack Ron with her shurikens, but the shaking was so bad that she couldn't aim or throw the projectiles properly.

Rufus, who had been biting and scratching some henchmen elsewhere, scurried into Ron's pocket. He hated earthquakes and had felt some pretty nasty ones while on missions. Being an animal gave him more sensitivity to the shaking. In his mind, a disadvantage.

Ron's fingers began to stroke the naked mole rat's head, to settle him down.

* * *

Kim was disoriented by the shaking as well, but then noticed Ruby, who had disappeared for a few moments, standing up. She had on some kind of boots that were humming and lit up. She tossed two more pairs of boots to her sisters who put them on.

They each pushed a button on the side of the boot and stood up, as if the earthquake didn't bother them.

Pearl and Jade glared at Ruby.

"Why did you activate the machine while we were still in the building?" Jade barked.

Ruby flipped her hair, which didn't seem to be affected by the shaking. "This whole job has been a disaster. We need to just take what we can and leave."

"H-how are y-y-you sta-standing?" Kim asked.

Ruby pointed to her boots. "Special boots. They give us a field of artificial gravity, to protect us from the earthquake machine that I put in basement of the mall. Just a few things we bought after our last heist. I thought a backup plan would be a good idea. We'd love to stay and chat, but you need to worry about how long this building can withstand a 7.0 magnitude earthquake."

Ruby, Jade, and Pearl began to pick up as many bags as they could carry, making sure to pick up the three prizes they valued the most.

"W-what about u-us?" one henchmen asked as he held onto a column for dear life.

Jade smirked. "Think of it as an early retirement; and this is your severance package."

The henchman glared at the sisters who had now betrayed them.

The sisters laughed as they left the mall, with several bags hoisted over their shoulders.

* * *

Kim saw Ron and crawled over to him. "R-Ron. We n-n-need to stop th-that machine."

Ron nodded and took Rufus out. "It's up t-to you lit-little buddy. G-Go to th-the basement and s-stop th-this earthquake."

The naked mole rat bolted for the basement, his small body not shaking as much. He was scared out of his whiskers, but his friends, and everyone else in the mall were in danger. He avoided pieces of falling debris and finally reached the machine on the basement floor.

The earthquake machine was attached to one of the support columns that held the floors of the mall up. Rufus climbed on top of the machine and began chewing through the many wires that weaved their way around the contraption.

Each time he cut through a wire, the shaking seemed to weaken just a little. By the tenth or eleventh wire, the shaking was small. And after a few more, the machine shut down completely.

Rufus returned to the first floor to see everyone attempting to stand up. Rufus spotted Ron and Kim helping each other up and ran to them.

"Rufus!" Ron cried out with glee as he embraced his buddy. "Great job, you're getting extra cheese with your Nacos."

Rufus almost fainted.

Kim hugged Ron and Rufus, glad that they were okay. Will Du approached the team, a solemn look on his face.

"Well it appears you two let the sisters escape."

Kim's face turned red with anger. "_We_ let them escape!? Why I outta…mmrrphhh"

But Ron quickly covered her mouth. "Thank you Will, but we need to get moving if we want to catch them."

Will look at Ron with doubt. "My team is already in the process of confining the rest of the Jewel Sister's gang and the police are helping as well. You go ahead and try to stop them," he said in a condescending tone.

Ron let go of Kim, grabbed his penny mail, and headed for the door that the sisters left out of while trying to keep his pants on. Kim wanted to chew Will's head off, but understood that capturing the sisters was their top priority.

"Hey." One of the henchmen walked over to Kim, with handcuffs on and two GJ agents holding his arms. "The sisters are heading for a warehouse on the edge of town, it's marked with symbol of a diamond," he looked down, "go get 'em."

"Thank you," Kim said. For a henchman, he wasn't half bad. She spun on her heels and ran to catch up with Ron.

Will just snuck up his nose. "Amateurs."

* * *

After getting outside and after Ron was able to retie the penny mail onto his shoulders, he and Kim scanned the area for and sign of the sisters. At first it looked as if they vanished without a trace, but Ron noticed something on the ground, a hundred feet by the mall's empty back parking lot.

There was a small trail of jewels. A hole had obviously been in one of the bags the sisters had carried. Kim couldn't believe the luck they were facing after having their bad luck almost kill them. They followed the trail until it stopped by a large pool of oil. Kim checked it out and determined that it was fresh.

"They're in a leaky helicopter from the looks of it," Ron observed.

Kim activated her Kimmunicator. "Wade, I need you to scan a radius around the mall by at least a mile and check for any helicopters in the air."

Wade didn't ask what was going on, as he could see the urgency on Kim's face. "There are four flying in the area."

"Are any of them leaking oil?" Kim asked.

Wade typed on his keyboard, leaning closer to the screen. "Only one."

"That's the Jewel Sisters, Ron and I need some kind of air vehicle now," Kim urged.

"Two minutes," Wade replied, then signed off.

"KP," Ron touched her shoulder after seeing her favoring it.

She winced at his touch, but put on a smile. "I'm okay Ron. It doesn't hurt that much, I'll be fine."

Ron nodded. "All right, I trust you, but what are we going to do after we reach the Jewel Sisters?"

Kim thought for a moment. "I've been thinking about what has been happening to us Ron. As our bad luck increases so does the danger around us, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Well, it also affects other people around us and I was thinking back on what happened to Monkey Fist. He got hit with some bad luck of his own and I think we had something to do with it. So, maybe we can do the same to the sisters. Give them a taste of their own medicine."

Ron processed what Kim was saying and smiled. "That would be sweet, but what's the plan if our bad luck affects us?"

Kim smiled. "I'm sure we'll think of something."

To be continued…

* * *

Thank you to all who have been patient with me. I've been a little busy these past few weeks.

The sisters are escaping, but Kim and Ron are giving chase. What will happen? Find out!!! I decided I wanted to end the chapter here because since this story is all about luck, I thought it appropriate if the story has seven chapters; get it?

So please look forward to it and as always, please review! KingOAnime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jinxed**

**Chapter Seven**

As Ruby navigated the helicopter to their warehouse lair, Pearl and Jade marveled at the size and caliber of the loot they had just stolen.

"I can't believe we got away with this much," Pearl said as she held the giant pearl in her hands, rubbing its glossy surface.

Jade was too busy counting the pieces of jade armor she had to respond, but it was clear by the look on her face that she was in heaven.

Not only had they successfully stolen a huge amount of jewels, cut out their henchmen from getting any share of the money, but they also finally rid the world of Team Possible.

"I would've loved to have seen the look on their faces as the roof came tumbling down on them," Ruby laughed. Her sisters joined in.

They soon landed inside their lair, an old abandoned warehouse. The sisters hopped out and began making preparations for their departure. They had a small private jet waiting for them inside, which they had "borrowed" from a nearby airport.

"You guys take the plane with the loot and I'll meet you guys in Rome shortly," Ruby stated.

Her sisters gave her a confused look. They had all agreed to fly away to Rome _together_ and go into hiding under new names and identities, but now Ruby's sudden comment upon exiting the helicopter threw them for a loop.

What are you talking about?" Jade questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We agreed we were in this together, all the way through the end."

Pearl crossed her arms, waiting for Ruby's response.

Ruby let out sigh. "Look, we just killed Team Possible, a bunch of Global Justice agents, and probably some civilians too. We can't travel together; it'll make it too easy for them to capture us. I'll find my own way to Rome."

"Wait a minute," Pearl barked. "You're the one who set off the earthquake machine, so _you're _responsible for all those deaths, not me and Jade. You just want the jewels all to yourself, don't you? You're cutting out your own flesh and blood."

"I'm letting you take all of the loot with you on the plane. I'll have nothing. How is that cutting you out?"

In fact Ruby had no intention of letting her sisters have any of the jewels. Now that she had enough money in jewels to live like a queen for the rest of her life, she could drop what she considered "dead weight."

She would have her sisters take care of fueling and prepping the plane, while she would put matching bags of rocks into the plane, not the jewels. She would let them fly away and after an hour or so in the air, a timer would go off on a bomb hidden in one of the phony jewel bags. Her sisters would be dead and she would be halfway to Costa Rico by the time anyone understood what was happening. And just in case, she still had the Jinx gun.

Jade and Pearl looked intently at Ruby's face. She seemed to be telling the truth and though it seemed like a trick, they would be getting the loot. So there really wasn't any way for Ruby to betray them.

"Okay," Jade replied, followed by Pearl.

Ruby hugged her sisters tightly. "Good, you two get the plane ready and I'll put the bags in the plane."

Jade and Pearl nodded and headed for the plane. Ruby cracked an evil smile behind their backs.

* * *

Kim and Ron sat uncomfortably in the small helicopter as it kind of flew. It was the only ride Wade could obtain on such short notice and boy what a ride. It was used to give tours of the city, but that must have been twenty years ago. Now the copter was sputtering every so often, as if trying desperately to stay in the air on its own power, but just barely accomplishing it.

Kim even saw duct tape on parts of the craft and questioned if she and Ron would even survive the trip. They had spotted the Jewel Sister's much nicer-looking helicopter and had been able to stay behind them for a little while, but the engine of their helicopter suddenly slowed down, sputtering black smoke. The enemy craft soon disappeared from view.

The pilot was an old man, probably in his fifties or so, named Buster Guton. He was really attached to his aircraft. He would talk to it and refer to it by the name he gave it: Old Rusty. Kim and Ron both shuddered at the name. It didn't quite speak confidence in the helicopter's ability.

"Keep going straight?" he asked as he turned his head to face them. As he did, Old Rusty started leaning to one side and began descending closer to the ground.

"Yes," Kim said quickly. She held onto the railing bar, but noticed that it was coming off of its hinges and let go. She grabbed Ron instead, who also held onto her for dear life.

"Whoa there girl," Buster moved the stick to the other side and righted the craft. "Sorry about that. Old Rusty still has some life to her."

_If it does, it's trying to commit suicide. With us as collateral, _Ron thought.

After spotting a row of warehouses, Kim and Ron touched down. After waving goodbye to Buster and making sure he was out of sight, they fell to their knees and kissed the sweet ground they were walking on.

They both knew that since they had lost half of their good luck armor they were experiencing bad luck again. It hadn't been deadly so far, but they were taking no chances.

They moved around stealthily, looking for the right warehouse where the sister were. They eventually found the right one after seeing the diamond symbol painted by the door.

Kim moved to the door, with Ron behind her to watch her back. She peered in the crack and saw the Jewel Sisters. She also saw the jet and realized that they were almost ready to leave.

"You ready Ron?"

Ron grinned and nodded. "You bet KP."

* * *

Jade and Pearl had just finished with the jet and were ready to take off. Ruby was loading the last bag onto the plane.

"Hold on." Jade stopped her.

Ruby put the bag down. "What?"

"We want to make sure that that bag really has our loot in it," Pearl said.

"You still don't trust me?"

"No," Pearl and Jade said together.

Ruby sighed. "Fine, here."

She let her sisters open the bag and look inside. Sure enough it was filled with the their gems and jewels. After closing it up again, they handed it back to Ruby.

"See? I told you we were in this together." Ruby knew her sisters would try that stunt. They thought they could catch her in the act, but she made sure that at least one bag was the genuine deal. She still had several more bags and more money than she knew what to do with; so losing one was a tolerable sacrifice.

After the cargo was aboard, Jade and Pearl moved to enter the cockpit, but the front door to the warehouse suddenly swung open and to the sister's shock, Team Possible appeared.

* * *

"It's… impossible," Ruby said, her eyes looking ready to pop out of her head.

Kim smirked. "Some other bad guy said that same thing and I have the same response: no, but real close."

Jade's lips trembled and Pearl's hands shook as they formed fists. With really no plan, just uncontrollable rage, the sisters charged towards Kim and Ron.

Kim ducked a punch from Ruby and jumped to avoid a low kick by Jade. Ron moved his head to the side to avoid Pearl's blow.

Ron and Kim moved around the warehouse avoiding close contact with sisters.

Jade started using what little shurikens she had left. Pearl only had three exploding pearls left, so she went for her back up weapon: her pearl necklace. She yanked it off and revealed it to be a whip chain, with a spike on one end.

Ruby pulled out a ruby dagger from her boot, intending to kill Kim.

After avoiding a strike from Pearl's new weapon, Ron pulled Rufus out of his pocket.

"You see that jet, buddy? I want you to go disable that thing okay?"

Rufus nodded and scurried onto the floor and made his way to the plane.

"You've already lost parts of your good luck clothing, that bad luck is probably seeping out of your every pore right now; just waiting to mess you up," Pearl sneered as she twirled her pearl whip chain around her head.

Ron's eyes grew intense. "I still have plenty of luck left to stop you." A hint of blue flashed behind his eyes and he launched himself at Pearl with a jump kick.

This startled the villainess and she was unable to dodge or deliver a counter in time, he was too fast. Ron's kick hit her center in the chest, sending her flying into a tower of wooden crates.

Pearl stumbled out of the smashed wreckage, her eyes burning with anger. She twirled her whip chain so furiously that it began making whistling sounds. She bounced it off her feet and at Ron.

It came faster than he had expected, but Ron's MMP powers helped barely avoid the spike end.

Jade and Ruby were busy chasing Kim around the warehouse. She would stop and deliver a couple blows, then move again. The hit-and-run tactics were wearing the two sisters out.

Suddenly Jade stopped when she noticed something pink on the floor. She recognized it as Ron's pet. It seemed to be going for the jet. Jade watched as Rufus started climbing up the steps to get inside.

"No you don't!" Jade threw two shurikens at him, just barely missing him. The naked mole rat, retreated to under the jet, seeing as how it was too dangerous to try and get inside.

Ron and Kim eventually met up after circling the warehouse several times. They stood side to side as the Jewel Sisters faced them.

The jet was behind them and it gave them a small chance of being able to get on and escape. Ruby wasn't done with the heroes yet, however. She put away her dagger and pulled out her Jinx gun. She aimed it at Kim and Ron.

"It seems that we have fallen into the fallacy that every other villain has done. We've grossly underestimated you. I thought giving you both bad luck would keep you at bay, but I can see now that killing you is only way to get results."

Ruby turned a knob on the gun, switching it from shooting a bad luck beam to just concentrating the gem's power into a deadly shot.

"Any last words?" Ruby asked.

Ron and Kim looked at each other, understanding that this was their one chance. They immediately took off their good luck boots and untied their penny mail; throwing both items as far away as possible. They glared at the sisters defiantly.

The sisters looked at each other and laughed.

"Is that it?" Jade scoffed. "Well that was a big disappointment. I thought you were going to try and escape or fight back. I guess you both have accepted your fate."

Ruby aimed the gun and was about to fire when…

**BOOM!!!**

The jet exploded with tremendous force, knocking everyone down. Ron and Kim got up quickly since they were further away.

"Rufus!" Ron screamed. He knew his buddy was under the jet.

"Here!" Rufus called out.

Ron smiled as Rufus scurried from another part of the warehouse, completely unharmed. Kim hugged him; glad to see he was all right.

The Jewel Sisters had been scattered by the unexpected blast. Pearl was motionless on the ground, but Ron and Kim could still see her breathing.

They turned when they heard Jade and Ruby grunting as they slowly stood up.

Jade looked at the fiery wreckage, then at Ruby. Her eyes turned to daggers as she charged her sister, knowing what had happened.

"You traitor!"

Jade swung a fist at Ruby, but she was disoriented from the explosion and missed. Ruby sidestepped her attack easily and brought down the butt of her gun onto the back of Jade's neck.

Jade's eyes lolled into the back of her head and she collapsed.

Ruby pointed the gun again at Ron and Kim. She had a cut above her left eye and blood was slowly seeping out, forcing her to close that eye. The blood complimented scarlet hair and clothes.

"I've had enough of this!" Ruby spat, her whole body trembling in anger. "My idiot sisters were supposed to be in that jet, but I guess this can work. After I kill you two, I'll kill them and it'll look like you all killed yourselves. And I'll be sipping Mai Tais under the sun in no time."

She aimed her gun.

"Farewell Team Possible." Ruby squeezed the trigger… but nothing happened.

Ron and Kim were holding each other when they braced themselves, but were met with nothing, but Ruby's frustrated grunts as she attempted to fix the gun.

Ruby tried hitting it, twisting the knob, anything to get it to fire. It didn't fire, but it did start to spark and shake in Ruby's hands.

Kim smiled. "You know, you should have researched before you decided to hit us with a bad luck beam. You should have realized that when we had bad luck, everyone around us would also have bad luck."

Ruby stared, dumbstruck at Kim and Ron, but before she could react the gun exploded. This smaller blast knocked Ruby back a foot or so. She tried to get up, but it was too much and she fell into unconsciousness.

Kim and Ron surveyed the scene and when they saw all the sisters out cold, they jumped for joy. But they quickly grabbed their discarded good luck items and put them back on to keep anything else from happening.

Rufus hopped away for a moment and returned with something in his claws. It was the Jinx Gem, which looked undamaged.

Rufus handed it to Ron as Kim call Wade.

"We got them Wade and we got the Jinx Gem. Send GJ and some other authorities to our location."

* * *

Ron and Kim laughed as they lay on the bed in Kim's room, watching tv. They were both happy to be rid of their bad luck. Wade was able to create a device similar to Ruby's gun and reverse the process.

After that, the gem and all the other stolen items were returned to their rightful places. All of the Jewel Sisters, and their henchmen, were in jail.

Kim sighed as she snuggled closer to Ron, resting her head on his chest. School would be restarting in a couple of days. The football field had to be redone after the satellite fiasco. That gave them extra time to be together, which Kim liked very much.

"You know, we never got to watch _Steeltoe vs. Painking. _You feel like seeing it this weekend? Kim asked."

Ron smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'd love that."

Kim responded by locking lips with him. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth, giving him full access. When they separated, Ron's face had a euphoric look to it, which made Kim giggle.

"Booyah," Ron said.

The two snuggled back together to finish their program, when Ron remembered something.

"Hey KP, what about Ruby?"

It turns out that when the Jinx Gun exploded, Ruby was affected by the Jinx Gem's power and she now had bad luck like they did.

Kim smiled at the thought. "We'll take of it tomorrow. She deserves to have a little taste of we had to go through."

Ron shuddered. "I can only imagine what she's going through."

* * *

Ruby walked down the rows of jail cells in her orange jumpsuit. She hated it; it didn't make her look good at all, but she wasn't worried. An escape plan was already being formed in her head.

Her sisters could rot here for all she cared. The Jewel Sisters were gone. The only person she cared about was herself. One of the guards gave her a gentle shove when her pace slowed down.

"Keep moving. They're remodeling a lot of the women's cells, so you're going to have a male cellmate for a while." The guards chuckled with each other.

"Who?" Ruby asked. "Is he cute?"

One guard nodded. "Yes," he said sarcastically, "he's a real winner."

The guard opened the cell door and let her walk in. She froze when she saw her new cellmate.

"Hi, my names Frances, but my villain name if Frugal Lucre. Oh, we are going to be the best of friends. You know, I have a really good friend, perhaps you know him? Dr. Drakken, that's right, I know Dr. Drakken. So, what's your name? What are your powers? When are you busting out and can I come with you? Pleeease?"

Ruby turned when she heard the heavy steel door slam behind her and the guards laughing as they walked away. "No, please. Have mercy. You can't leave me in here with him. Noooooooooo!"

The End.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who have read and enjoyed this story. I wish all of you the best of luck and hope that you will continue to read my stories. A new one should be starting up in a couple weeks. Look forward to it!

I would like to thank Sacred White Phoenix, CajunBear73, and Katsumara for reviewing and enjoying my stories. You all rock and a booyah to you all. KingOAnime.


End file.
